Teacher-Student Relationship (TSR) Remastered
by Air-and-water123
Summary: SubjectDeltaBubz failed story "Teacher-Student Relationship", now remastered. Katara, a student at Ba Sing Se High School has fallen in love with her history teacher, Aang White. Despite being eight years older than her, she wants a chance to be with him, much to his annoyance. Will she be able to win his heart? Or will she be stuck in the Teacher-Student relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Infatuation

Chapter 1: The "Infatuation"

**Hello everybody! I'm here with Teacher Student Relationship (TSR) Remastered. I have been given permission from SubjectDeltaBubz to take over the story and I will. The first two and a half chapters are going to be exactly the same as the copy in his folder of failed stories, so the credit for those goes out to SDB, but after that it will be my own work. I look forward very much to finishing this, as it was my favorite one out of his 'failed stories' collection. Let me know if you like it, and as always, I hope you guys enjoy!" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Aang went down the attendance sheet, "Alex?" The boy raised his hand, "Yuki?" She raised her hand. When he got down to her name, he almost let out a sigh, "Katara?"

"Here!" He looked up from the sheet to see the younger girl. Through-out his two years of teaching at Ba Sing Se High School, he never would have suspected he would have had a student be so infatuated with him. That student happened to be Katara Aqua. Ever since the first day of class, she had stared dreamily at him. Though it never seemed that she paid attention to anything he ever said, she had the best grades in the class. Even with her good grades, she always asked for extra help after class. The first couple times she was civil about it, but she continued to get closer to him, even resting her head against his arm with her arms around his. When the Winter Solstice dance came around, she asked if he would be her date. Not to mention the numerous times her Water Bending teacher, Master Pakku, would come to him with questions about Katara's ice formations she would make of him, the worst one being him holding her while they were both naked. To say Katara was a thorn in his side was an understatement. While he did find her attractive, though he would not freely admit it, he didn't want to lose his job just for a student. It was only the beginning of February and they had about 4 months to go, so he had wait it out until Katara graduated to finally get some peace.

He finished up the attendance, setting the sheet down, "Okay class, I don't have to remind you that the deadline for your projects is coming up. I don't want to have a repeat of last time, right Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "I made the 5 minute speech time."

"Yes, you did…but you talked about how to beat the 10th level on Call of Duty on Veteran mode the whole time," The class broke out in laughter. "While I did find it very informative, that's not what I had in mind for a paper on Vietnam." Aang waited for the class to settle down, "Now, to avoid such problems like that again, I'm giving you guys this whole week to use whatever resources you need to get this project done. I have a sign-out sheet up here for you to go to the library, but if you truly don't need to do any work on your project, and I will know if you do, you can go. Just don't get caught this time guys, I'm mostly talking to you Mr. Aqua. I don't care if you are," Aang used air quotations, "'trying to get laid', I can still get in trouble." The class again laughed. He sat down as the students began to sign out. Aang got onto his computer to start inputting grades, the students began to disappear from the room.

He noticed from the corner of his eye Toph pulling up a seat next to his desk. Toph wore a green beanie with a matching sweatshirt and black jeans. She put her feet up on the desk and opened a bottle of soda, "So Mr. W, what's up?"

Aang smirked slightly, "Shouldn't you be working on your project Miss Bei Fong?"

"Why do you always call me that when we're in school?" Toph sighed.

"Why do you always call me 'Mr. W' when we're in school?" Aang replied, "Because it's the respect you give when someone is your superior. You would never call your Sifu by their first name would you?"

Toph took a drink, "Whatever, are you playing tonight or what? We got killed last night by this new clan that call themselves the Southern Raiders and I can't carry a bunch of idiots that can't even point a fictional gun."

"It matters, how much of your project do you have done?" Aang asked, going through the grades in the computer.

"All I have to do is the speech part and then I'm done, after you sent that letter to my parents they've been on my ass about that," Toph told him, "Oh, by the way, thanks for that…"

Aang looked at the graded papers and put them into the computer, "I'm a teacher before a friend, you're lucky that I even have a friendship with a student." Toph rolled her eyes, "But yes…I will play tonight."

"Awesome! We're going to rape those Southern Raiders," Toph smiled.

"I wouldn't say that so loud Miss Bei Fong," Aang reminded her as he continued to input grades.

He looked up as a student came towards his desk, sighing when he did. Katara gave him a smile as she put her hands on his desk. She wore a white cotton button up shirt that left her shoulders exposed along with her blue bra straps, along with blue jeans. "Hello Mr. White."

"Hello Miss Aqua," Aang said, "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to join the conversation, I thought since Toph could come and talk to you, I could too," She leaned over further across the desk, "If that's okay with you."

"That's because Miss Bei Fong hasn't almost gotten me in trouble because the school thinks I have an inappropriate relationship with her," Aang told her, going back to his grading, "And so I ask again, what can I help you with Miss Aqua?"

She frowned slightly, "Nothing…" Katara turned to her desk and slumped down.

"That was nice, but you should have shortened it up a little," Toph told him. "Like maybe, 'because I don't want your nuts' or 'because I wouldn't give you a blowjob if I smiled at you'…or whatever your style is."

Aang sighed and turned to her, "You know, you love stepping over the student-teacher boundary as much as she does…" He looked back to the computer, "…though it's more welcomed then what she does."

Toph took another drink, "I don't understand why you don't just sleep with her, she totally wants your nu-" Aang gave her a look, "I mean, she totally wants to be with you. She just turned 18 and has been in love with you for like, ever."

"You do realize how inappropriate that would be right? I'm a teacher and she is a student, we cannot have a romantic or sexual relationship. I would be fired from my job…if she was underage, I would probably go to jail," Aang exited out of the program, "And that is something I wouldn't like to happen just because a student has a little crush on me."

"I've known Sweetness since freshman year, this isn't just some crush, she's head over heels for you Mr. W. Her notebook is filled with 'Mr. and Mrs. Aang White', she's keeping her v-card for you even though she has had offers from almost every guy in school, including my boyfriend…and of course she has talked about freezing you until she is 26 also so she isn't too young for you," Toph revealed, "The girl is totally 'Hot for Teacher'."

"So because you think this is more than infatuation, I should put my career in danger for her?"

"Well do you want to ban-I mean, 'have relations' with her?" Toph asked.

Aang leaned back in his seat, "I think that's highly inappropriate to tell you Miss Bei Fong."

Toph stood up, "Fine, I'll just ask you tonight, when you're off the clock." She grabbed her backpack, "Talk to you later Twinkle toes." He scowled at her as she left the room. Aang looked over the room to see everyone but Katara gone as the last couple students left with Toph.

Sighing as he tapped his fingers against the table, he cleared his throat, "Miss Aqua." Her head rose from the desk, her eyes were brimming with tears that she quickly wiped away. "Would you please shut the door, you and I need to have a talk." She nodded and shot up from her seat, closing the door as quickly as she could and sat down in the seat that Toph had sat in. "Miss Aqua-"

"Please, call me Katara," She said with a hopeful smile.

He repositioned himself in his seat, "Okay…Katara, I need to talk to you about your infatuation for me."

"I'm not infatuated with you Mr. White, I'm in love with you, you're the reason I get up in the morning…the reason I can fall asleep with a smile on my face." Katara smiled dreamily, "You're not like other guys, you command authority while still being passive, your bending abilities are beyond par, you were a Master by 12 years old. Your smile could melt a cold heart, I dream of being held by you in the rain or when I've had a bad day…I don't have some silly school girl crush on you Mr. White…I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Aang saw the tears return to her eyes, but this time they weren't sad tears. It hurt him to see her so helplessly in love with him…when he couldn't return those feelings. "Miss-"

"Please…"

"Katara…you and I cannot be together."

She wiped away her tears, "Why not? It's only an 8 year age difference, I'm going to graduate soon and I won't be your student anymore, you and I can be together legally. Please, just give me a chance to make you happy."

"Katara…I'm sorry." She leapt to him as last-ditch effort, her hands grabbing his face and smashing his lips against hers. Katara moved her lips against his as she began to run her fingers through his hair. Katara moved onto his lap, to her surprise, his lips moved against hers. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've dreamed about this for so long," She whispered between kisses.

Katara instantly regretted saying that as Aang moved her off of him, "Katara, you have to go."

"But-"

"Go!" He demanded. Katara got her things and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Aang sat back in his seat, rubbing his hands over his face, wondering why in the world he liked that so much.

* * *

Katara frowned as she sat in front of the tub of water. The look on Aang's face when he told her to leave broke her heart, but she had to admit that kiss that she gave him was worth the wait. "Katara?" She turned to her best friend and brother's girlfriend, Yue Luna. "What's wrong?"

She sighed as she looked back to the tub, "I emptied my heart out to Aang and he denied me…"

"Katara, you know how much you matter to me…but I can't watch you suffer over our history teacher," Yue patted her friend on the shoulder. "You have to realize that the age difference between you two and the fact that he is your teacher is something he can't get past."

Katara rested her chin on her hand as she used her other one to raise up an ice sculpture of a heart with a crack in it with 'A+K' on it. "But I'm the only person who can treat him right, the only person who would gladly bare his children and the only person…" She melted the heart, "the only person who completes me…"

Yue frowned as her friend looked even more miserable, "You barely know him Katara, what if he likes guys or is a rapist or something like that?"

Her miserable state turned into complete anger, "Don't ever say that about the man I love. Aang is not a rapist or gay. Toph has him on her friends list, he is a good man. He does charity events for Air Benders and has helped build houses for low-income families. A man with such a big heart would never do that…ever."

She put her hands up in defense, "Katara, relax, I'm sorry okay? I just want you to be happy…and I don't think chasing after Aang is the best thing for you."

Katara rose up another sculpture, it was an outline of a heart with two swans in the middle of it, with their necks forming a heart also, "The best thing for me is Aang White…"

* * *

Toph sighed in pleasure as she slumped against her lover, "Wow," was all she could muster up.

Zuko smiled and grabbed a cigarette from the table, putting the end in his mouth, "That's what I was going for." He put his finger against the end, lighting it up. Zuko took a puff and blew out the smoke, "I had to take your mind off of whatever you were thinking about half way through."

"I was thinking about Mr. White," Toph told him.

His eyes narrowed, "You were thinking about your History teacher while we were doing it? I feel like I should be jealous."

She took his cigarette from him and took a drag, "Not like that," She blew out, "We were playing online tonight, he kicked some major ass, it's awesome having a cool teacher that will play Call of Duty with you."

Zuko took his cigarette back, "Once you come to College, you'll realize all the teachers there are cool…well, some aren't."

"How is that going by the way?" She moved so that she was straddling his stomach.

"Can't complain," He blew out another puff of smoke while Toph took his cigarette. "Would you like your own?"

Toph took another puff, "That would be nice." He rolled his eyes and grabbed another cigarette out of the pack. Zuko sat up, taking the already lit cigarette and put it in his mouth as he placed the new one in Toph's mouth, lighting it with his finger again. She took a long drag and let out a big cloud, "Thanks, my parents got so mad last time they found a pack in my room."

Zuko smiled past the cigarette, "You know, you look really cute straddling me naked with a cigarette, it makes you look more…dangerous."

"Oh, stop kissing my ass, you already can fuck me," Toph chuckled.

"Maybe I want to kiss your ass," He smiled, "Now, back to your History teacher, isn't he the guy that Katara is madly in love with?" She nodded as she took another drag, "Why does she want that guy so bad?"

Toph blew out the smoke, "Well, it started in the summer before junior year, he just moved here or something. I don't know, I don't really listen to Sweetness all the time. Anyways, she was out with her family at a restaurant and got a booth right next to one that Mr. W happened to be at. Apparently he was new in town and was out dating. She listened for the majority of his date, she said he was the nicest guy ever or some shit like that." She took another puff, "Then when she saw that he would be the school's history teacher and pretty much made it her duty to try to screw him. She stalks him through my Facebook all the time."

"Wow…that girl is fucking nuts," Zuko laughed, earning a hit on his shoulder from Toph.

"Hey, she might be nuts, but she's still my friend," Toph warned him. Her phone started to go off, she leaned over to grab it, Zuko kissed her breast as it went over him. "Stop you dick," She laughed and went back to where she was sitting, "Shit, be quiet. Hello? Oh hey what's up?" Toph took a drag, "I'm just over at Zuko's, we're playing video games." She knocked off the ashes in Zuko's ashtray, "Am I smoking? No, I quit." Zuko tried not to laugh. "What do you mean 'we don't hang out enough'? We hung out today and after school, I have friends I like to hang out with." She took another drag, "We'll hang out tomorrow, okay? Good, I'll talk to you later…love you too, bye." Toph hung up the phone and tossed it down on the bed. "Jeez, I hate clingy boyfriends."

"You need to break the kid's heart some time Toph or I'm going to actually start feeling bad for fucking his girlfriend silly." Zuko put out his cigarette.

She finished off hers, "I'll end it tomorrow…as long as you can make me cum like you just did again…and of course get me a pack tomorrow when I come over."

Zuko sat up and kissed her, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Aang read through his book while using his Air Bending to move a spoon in his coffee. "Toph please!" He looked up from his book to see Toph coming into the room with her boyfriend following her into the room, "Please, we can work this out, I can change!"

"Haru, it's over, plain and simple. You are too needy and are literally attached to my hip. I don't need that," Toph told him. "Just leave me alone."

"Toph, can't we at least talk about this?" He exclaimed.

"I would suggest you take this somewhere else," Aang said as he went back to his book, "I don't need this in my classroom."

Toph pushed Haru, "Get out of here Haru, we're done, that's it." He looked like he was about to speak again, but Aang cleared his throat, stopping his voice before it even reached his mouth. Haru gave up and left the room. Toph ran her hands over her face, "Thank you, he's been bothering me all day with this."

"This usually goes against my rules about keeping everything Student-Teacher, but I have to ask, I thought you said you were excited to see your 'boy' last night?" Aang took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," Toph awkwardly laughed, "About that…I have been sleeping with another guy."

Aang cocked an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee, "I have no comment on that…"

"Don't try to preach anything to me, you have no idea what it's like to have sex with a Fire Bender, it's fuck-I mean, it's insane," Toph corrected herself, "Plus…they light cigarettes after sex without a lighter…and they actually like to smoke." Aang rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about Toph?" Sokka asked when he came in, Yue in tow behind him. "Especially with the teacher?!"

"None of your business Meat Head," Toph scowled at him as she went to her seat.

"Okay, I'll see you later babe," Sokka gave Yue a big kiss on the cheek, leaving a rosy tint to them.

"Actually, I'm going to stick around here for a second," Yue told him. She looked over to Aang who had closed his book, putting it in his bag. Strolling over to his desk, she waited for him to look up. "Um, Mr. White?"

Aang looked at her, "Ah, Miss Luna, I thought I wouldn't see you until 3rd period, what can I help you with?"

She held her hands behind her back, "Well…I wanted to talk to you about something…about someone." Aang gave her a look, telling her that he was waiting for her to finish. "I want to talk about Katara."

"Miss Aqua? What about her?"

"You do know about her…feelings for you right?" Yue asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I am aware of Miss Aqua's infatuation with me." Aang saw Yue was about to correct him, "What about her 'feelings' for me?"

"I think you should switch her out of your class," Yue told him, making him furrow his brow, "You know as well as I do that if she continues to be in your class, she cannot get over you…as her friend, I think it would be best for her."

Sokka stood up, "You can't make my sister leave your class, then who would I copy off-" Toph pulled him down by his ear.

"I suggest you don't finish that…" Toph whispered.

"I have to agree with you Miss Luna," Aang said, "Transferring Miss Aqua out of my classroom would be the best for her, but there is a problem." Sokka took a brief sigh of relief, holding onto a hope his academics were going to be unharmed. "I cannot transfer Miss Aqua out of my class without a good reason. Though her feelings for me are inappropriate, she has not stepped out of line between the student-teacher relationship." He purposely left out when she kissed him, "Her grades are not a problem and she has perfect attendance. The only way Miss Aqua can be transferred is from a parent, academics or if the student doesn't want to be in my class anymore."

"And no one wants to leave Mr. W's class anyways," Toph added. "Sweetness is stuck."

He saw the angry look on Yue's face, "Now Miss Luna, don't think I want to keep Miss Aqua around because I enjoy the affection, I must go by the rules. If you can somehow convince Miss Aqua's Father to sign a form saying he would like her transferred or somehow get her to ask for it, I would be more than happy to have her transferred to Mrs. Joo Dee's History class." Aang explained to her. He opened his desk drawer and handed her a small packet, "That's the transfer papers, if you really want Miss Aqua out of my class, get those filled out."

She put them in her backpack, "Thank you Mr. White…I'll see you for third period." Yue turned and went for the door, only to bump into Katara. Before Katara could say anything, Yue blew past her.

Katara shrugged it off as other students started to come in, she looked over to see Aang finishing his coffee and getting his papers ready. She walked over to his desk, "A-Mr. White," Katara caught herself, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…"

"What do you mean Miss Aqua? I don't recall anything happening yesterday out of the ordinary," Aang said.

Katara caught on and smiled, "Thank you Mr. White…you're the greatest…"

"Just take a seat Miss Aqua so I can do the attendance soon." He told her. She nodded and went to her seat. Katara looked at her brother's shocked face and turned to Toph, "What's up with him?"

Toph open and closed her mouth, stopping herself for a second, "You know…I don't know if I should tell you…because if I do, you're going to be pissed."

Katara cocked an eyebrow, "What? There isn't anything that could make Sokka like that and piss me off at the same time."

She stifled a laugh, "Oh, I can think of one thing…"

"Just tell me," Katara said, already getting tired of Toph's game.

"Princess came in here and told Mr. W to transfer you out of his class, she has the papers and everything now," Toph told her, getting ready to see Katara's top blow. She saw Katara's eye twitch as her hand squeezed the desk, the smile on Toph's face started to fade as an evil look appeared in her eyes, "Uh oh…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Cold

Chapter 2: The Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

A knock rapped on the door as Sokka came down the stairs, "Okay, I'm coming, keep your pants on," Sokka mumbled. He opened the door to see his girlfriend, "Yue…other times I would love to see you right now, but I don't think you should be here right now."

"Sokka, I just need to get your Mom to sign this and I'll be gone," Yue told him, "It will be really quick, I swear."

He looked behind him before looking back at her, "Well, Katara is here…and if you step one foot into this house, she'll pop out from wherever the hell she is hiding and kill you."

"You know as well as I do someone had to do this Sokka," Yue argued, "Mr. White even agrees that Katara needs to be transferred out, she has an unhealthy obsession with him."

Sokka sighed, "Yue…you know how much I love you…but you know how much I would love to go to College and how much I love my sister, I can't do that to her. Before Mr. White came along, she was a wreck because of our Father's death. After she first saw Mr. White, she was so much happier. He got her out of that funk as you got me out of it. Plus if she is transferred out of that class, I'm going to fail that class and that means no more scholarship to College and us going to the same College. Plus Zuko and I were going to share a dorm, get high all the time and he would have no problem with us having sex in my room. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who doesn't give a shit? Well…he doesn't really care because of how many girls he has…"

Yue put her hands on her hips, "So you are willing to let your sister get her heart broken because she has an unhealthy crush on our teacher so you can go to College?"

"Yue, Katara is perfectly okay. If she wants to 'love' Mr. White and she's not causing harm to anyone, I don't see a problem."

She rolled her eyes, "Sokka, she is causing someone harm, herself. Did you even hear Mr. White today? He clearly doesn't give a shit about your sister, he acted like she was just some useless piece of trash. Mr. White just cares about the rules and when your sister realizes that he will never return those feelings, she will be crushed…and it will be your fault. Now let me save your sister and my best friend."

Sokka tapped his fingers against the door as he quickly thought it over, "I'm sorry Yue." He shut the door. Yue angrily huffed and turned back to walk back home when she was hit with a water droplet. She looked up to see the gray clouds in the sky start to pour down rain.

* * *

Toph grabbed her coffee before turning to see the rain pouring down outside. She took a sip of her drink as she dug her phone out of her pocket. Sliding the phone open, she dialed Zuko's number. It rang a few times before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, come pick me up from the café, it's pouring down rain right now," Toph told him.

He sighed on his end, "I just got done with a test that I had to get up at 6 am for and I'm fucking tired…can't you walk?"

"You're going to make your new girlfriend walk to your dorm in the rain?"

"I'm trying to," He yawned.

"What if I get you a coffee?" She asked.

Zuko yawned again, "I'll be down there soon." She smiled as she hung up the phone. Toph ordered him a coffee and waited by the window for him. When she saw his car pull up, she grabbed his coffee and sprinted out into the rain, getting into the car with a thin coat of rain on her. "Coffee," He reached out for the cup, Toph gave him the coffee and he started to chug it down. Zuko let out a sigh of relief and drove out of the parking lot, "Pretty good." She softly chuckled as he continued down the road.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. "I've got the rest of the night free."

"I actually am going to see a show with some guys tonight at 9," Zuko told her.

She was taken back a little, "Oh, who are you going to see?"

"The Flaming Gates," He told her as he took another drink from his coffee. "I would have got you tickets-"

"It's fine," Toph said, "I understand. Maybe we can spend some more time together tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "Can't, I'm going to go visit my Mother." Toph sighed and looked out the window.

"I thought if we became an official couple that we would work out better…"

"Toph, we just became an official couple today…we have a while to get on the same page. Don't expect it to come together in a matter of minutes," Zuko took another drink of his coffee.

She turned to him, "I guess I just thought it would be more romantic…"

"Toph, you're 17 and I'm 20, we aren't grown up enough for that romantic shit." He said, "Our relationship was perfect the way it was before, why are you getting so weird with me?"

"Because I want you to be an actual boyfriend," She snapped. "Just us being together doesn't mean we keep everything the same. I don't want to just be able to come over every other night to sleep with you and then I have to sneak out at night so nobody sees me. It makes me feel like you don't even want to be with me Zuko."

Zuko pulled into his parking spot, "If I didn't want to be with you, then why would I just be fucking you? I could have been sleeping with other girls also while you were together with that Haru guy. I'm a douchebag when it comes to staying with one girl, but you're the only girl that I've been with in the past 3 months. I just happen to have some plans that I have had planned before we decided to start being 'you and me'. I'll be able to spend as much time with you as you want on Wednesday, okay?" He still saw the unhappy look on her face. "Come on," Zuko got out of the car, stepping out under the metal roof that would briefly shield them from the heavy rain. He waited for Toph to get out as he pressed the button to lock the doors. They both ran to the dorm building, he held the door open as she ran in. It was a silent ride up the elevator to his floor. Once they got to his door, Toph walked in without a word still, tossing her book bag onto his couch. "Come here," Zuko told her. She followed him into his room where he shut the door behind him. He stood toe to toe with her, Zuko pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the floor and took off his shirt and tossed it also. Her eyes went to his muscular build, but quickly looked back to his eyes. Zuko took off her beanie and then her shirt before he kicked off his shoes. She kicked off her shoes when he unbuttoned her pants. Toph laid back on the bed, allowing him to pull them off, leaving her in her matching black bra and panties. He let his pants drop and he crawled into bed with her. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his body and resting his chin on her head.

"I can't fall asleep Zuko," She muttered against his chest.

"I'm being romantic by holding you without sleeping or sex involved, be happy I'm trying," He yawned. Toph smiled and dug her face more into his chest.

* * *

Aang ran his hand through his hair, then down to the scruff on his neck and chin, reminding himself that he hadn't shaved for a few days. He looked over to the window and saw the rain pounding against it, making him sigh. The papers in front of him were tiring him out, he knew he could save it for later, even a couple weeks, but he wanted to get them done as soon as possible. "Mr. White," His head swiveled to the door to see Principal Ozai standing in the door way. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie, not a hair out of place on him. The sound of his shoes clicking against the ground rang in his ears until he stopped on a dime in front of him. "I need to speak to you about something."

He set down his papers, "Of course Principal Ozai, what can I do for you?"

"You understand that I have nothing but respect for your work, you have done what much older teachers approaching tenure status can rarely do. The students that come from your class score very well and that has brought our testing scores in the school district up a lot." He began.

"Well thank you Principal Ozai-"

"But," The smile beginning to form on Aang's face fell, "Your last term scores were…subpar."

Aang took a breath, "I'm sorry about that, I'll work harder."

He cleared his throat, "Well, it's not that I have a problem with it, I'm just here to inform. Since no other teacher in this school apparently cares for these students education, I have to rely on you Mr. White. Now, if you could possibly raise your grades and test scores of your class…I would appreciate it and you might get the bonus that you have been waiting for. But if you don't, it's perfectly fine." Aang knew that Ozai truly meant it, but he didn't want to let the man down.

"Of course Principal Ozai, I will not let you down." Aang stood and extended his hand to meet Ozai's, shaking it briefly.

The older man smiled, "I know you won't. Get out of here before the weather turns more dreadful Mr. White…I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and left the room as Aang looked back down at his papers. Checking his watch, he realized he was right and began to pack his things up. Aang slung his bag over his shoulder and switched off the light as he left the room. He sprinted to his car to avoid getting soaked, slamming the door quickly behind him and started his car. Usually it was a short drive home, but this time everything seemed to go slower. He was stopped at a red light and he briefly looked out the window to the usually busy park. But was surprised to see one person still in the park even with the pouring rain. He looked closely and recognized who it was. Aang brought his car around to the parking lot and grabbed his umbrella from the backseat of his car. Watching out for giant puddles he made his way over the bench he saw her sitting on. "Miss Aqua…" The soaked brunette didn't look at him. With a twitch of his hand, a gust of wind quickly dried off an open part of the bench and he sat down next to her. He held the umbrella above her also, but she didn't seem to notice. "Katara, please talk to me, I would like to help."

She finally looked up to him, even with the rain the drenched her, he could see the tears still pouring down her face. "Do you really not want me in your class Mr. White?"

It was his turn to now look down at the ground, for the first time he felt horrible for Katara. All she wanted was to love him and all he did was treat her like a stalker, instead of a student. For some reason, it hurt his heart to see her in this much pain because of him. He felt like holding her and telling it would all be okay, but he knew it would be against the rules. "It's not that Katara…"

"It feels that way," Her voice hitched in her throat as she used her wet sleeve to pointlessly wipe away her tears. "Toph told me what you said to Yue…you think it would be 'what's right for me' to transfer me out of your class." Fresh tears continued down her face, "If I get transferred out of your class…I won't know how to continue…"

To her surprise, she felt a warm hand go over hers, clutching it softly. He looked up and into her eyes, her heart leapt when she saw his perfect stormy eyes, "Katara, the reason I wanted you to leave the class is because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wouldn't be hurt if you accepted me as someone who could equally love you as a girl your own age," She told him. "I would make you happy…"

"Katara, you're 18, you have your whole life ahead of you. You really want to skip all of that, just to be with me?" He asked. Katara frowned as she thought about it, but before she could answer, she broke out in a coughing fit. Aang held the back of his hand to her forehead, "You're burning up, how long have you been out here?"

"Ever since school got out," Katara told him between a cough. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her up with him. Her cheeks gained a rosy tone when she felt his hand on her, "I'm going to give you a ride home, where do you live?"

Katara didn't pay attention to what he said as he helped her to the car, her attention was on the arm that was currently around her waist. She stumbled a little and his arm held her tighter to him, she could feel his warmth through her wet clothes. Katara leaned her head against his chest, "I live on the corner of Roku Street."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You live on Roku Street?" She nodded. "Huh, my Mother lives on Roku Street. I guess I don't need directions." Aang opened the passenger door for Katara, helping her in before shutting it quickly behind her. He made his way to the other side, closing the umbrella and got into the car. Katara's eyes scanned the inside of the car, taking in every detail. He kept it clean and neat like his desk at school. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, going towards her house. Aang turned on the heat as her arms clung to her cold body, a couple more coughs rattling her. "Can you bend the water out of your clothes?" He asked.

"The last time I tried that, I tore my clothes off along with the water," She lied. The last time she tried, she actually accidently ripped her sweater off, but seeing Aang's face when she said that was priceless. The drive to her house went by too fast, he was already on the street before she knew it. "It's the dark blue house," Katara told him. She saw his eyes linger on a yellow house, but turned back to the road, she assumed that was his Mother's house.

Aang pulled up into her driveway, "Is this it?" She nodded.

"Could you help me inside?" She asked. Katara tried to milk the situation by fake coughing a couple more times. "I feel weak."

"Katara, I don't know if that's a good idea, I'm already pushing boundaries just driving you here."

Katara dramatically sighed, "Okay, I'll try to get to my door." She pretended the seat belt around her was as heavy as a boulder as she unbuckled it and moved it off her body. Opening the door slowly to the heavy rain, she climbed out of the car. Once she shut the door, she slowly walked up the driveway. Katara pretended to stumble, but Aang was already there to help her. Aang hurried her to the door and she opened it. "Sokka?" She called. Katara looked to see him asleep on the couch. "Please, come in." She told him. Aang was going to tell her he had to leave, but was too worried about the horrible cough that came from Katara, making her grab onto him and gagged a little. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes, "Sorry about that."

Aang took a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone I was here, okay?" Katara nodded. He helped her out of her wet shoes, placing them by the others set by the door. She started up the stairs, with him following her. Walking into her room, he saw all the cold medicine around the room. "How long have you been sick?"

"Since last night," Katara admitted. "It's my usual medicine cycle so I don't have to miss school. I forgot to take my next cycle."

"And being in the rain doesn't help," Aang noted. "I'll step out of the room so you can take off your clothes and I'll put them in your dryer." He started for the door, but Katara shut it before he could leave.

He turned to give her a quizzical look, but his eyes went wide when she pulled off her shirt. Her white bra was completely soaked, "Why don't you stay?" Aang tried his best not to give into temptation, he tore his eyes away from her smooth skin. She unbuttoned her pants and let them fall off her body, he definitely didn't let his eyes wander down to her now see-through white panties. "So, what do you-" She violently coughed, "-want to do with me?"

Aang laughed a little, "As much as you think it is, that is in no way sexy. Get into bed. I'll find you something to drink for your medicine." Katara sighed sadly and got into her bed as Aang gathered her clothes from the floor. He took them down the stairs, past a sleeping Sokka and began to search for her washer and dryer. Aang found the beat up appliances by the kitchen. He saw a bin of dirty clothes and decided to place them there, not wanting to mess with the dryer. Walking back into the kitchen, he opened their fridge to find barely anything. He assumed her parents hadn't gone shopping yet and grabbed the orange juice and searched for a cup. Pulling a cabinet open in his search, he nearly pulled the whole thing off, it was hanging on by one hinge. Aang found a lone cup and pulled it out, before gently shutting the cabinet back to the way it was. He poured the juice and put everything back, then went back up the stairs to Katara's room where she was in the middle of another coughing fit. "Here," Aang handed her the cup and she took a sip of the cool juice. Finally being able to take a look around the room, he saw a picture of her and her family on her nightstand, some posters up on the walls and a small bookcase completely filled with books. The piles of cold medicine were all store brand items, which he believed look like they came from the 80s, some of which had names that no one had heard of in the longest time. He sat on the side of her bed as she took some pills. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"With you here, I'm always good," She smiled, making him roll his eyes. Aang put the back of his hand to her forehead again, it hadn't changed. "By being here, does that mean you care for me like I like you?"

Aang sadly smiled, "Katara, let's not talk about this okay? I'm just worried about your health. You need to take it easy, I want you to stay home tomorrow okay? I'll make sure your brother brings you all your homework." She was about to argue, but he held up his hand, "No buts, I will expect you to be there Thursday though."

"What about Yue trying to get me out of the class?" Katara asked before a cough erupted from her again.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure your parents wouldn't make you transfer out and your grades are perfect. Just get some sleep okay?" Aang got up from the bed before Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

He shook his head, "It's unprofessional."

She stuck out her bottom lip, "Then can I at least get a kiss?"

"Katara-"

"If you don't kiss me, I'll tell Principal Ozai that you kissed me yesterday." Katara playfully threatened.

Aang's eyes narrowed at her, "You're bluffing." Her smug gaze didn't falter, showing she wasn't going to back down. "You do know that by doing this, it's going to make me like you less right?"

Katara grinned, "So you like me?" He ignored her and sat back down on the bed. She leaned up towards him, biting her bottom lip in anticipation as she got closer to him. Aang leaned in closer but Katara put her finger to his lips, "Can I ask of something before this happens?"

"Sure…"

She looked away for a second before looking back into his eyes, "Can you kiss me like you would kiss someone you care about…like a lover? Please…" She nearly begged, "I want to know what it's like." Aang saw the innocent look in her eyes, which tore him to pieces by wanting to refuse her, but made him want to slap himself for wanting to take the purity of the 18 year old. Even though the cons outweighed the pros, Aang felt drawn to do it. He took her chin in his hand and ran his thumb over her soft lips, she shuddered with anxiousness in response. Aang leaned in, his breath against her face as he got closer. She softly spoke his name and he finally kissed her, a quick intake was shared between them. Katara's head began to swim and she fell back onto the bed, Aang coming down with her. Aang found himself lost as he kissed his student, his lust spiked as he was above her. He felt her hands pulled out the ends of his dress shirt from his pants and ran her hands up his body, feeling every muscle. The kiss would have gone further, if it wasn't for Katara pulling away to cough. Aang realized the situation that he was in and got off the bed. "Wait, I wasn't done," Katara whined, opening her arms for him.

"That was more than enough, you better stay home tomorrow Katara and get better," Aang warned her. "Take care."

"Bye Mr. White," She groaned as she let her head hit her pillow in disappointment. He shut the door behind him and climbed down the stairs to see Sokka and his Mother standing in the living room.

"Hey Mr. White…" Sokka awkwardly said, "What are you doing here?"

Aang cleared his throat, thinking of something quickly, "I saw your sister in the pouring rain and I thought I would give her a ride home, but she broke out in a coughing fit and I helped her up to her room since you were asleep. I also wanted to speak to your Mother." It wasn't that far from the truth, so he thought it would be at least believable. He looked at his Mother was taken back a little, she looked like an older version of Katara, she wore her messy brown hair down, had dark circles around her blue eyes and wore a pair of scrubs. "You must be Mrs. Aqua."

"Actually it's Miss Aqua," She politely corrected him, "My Husband passed a couple years ago."

He frowned, "I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Aqua. I was wondering if I could talk to you about your daughter."

She nodded, "Of course." Kya walked into the kitchen as Aang followed, ignoring the dumb founded look he was getting from Sokka. She grabbed a glass from the sink and washed it out before pouring coffee into it. "Would you like some coffee?" Aang eyed the cup with hidden disgust and shook his head. "So what about my daughter would you like to talk about Mr. White? And I don't mean to be rude, but I can't talk long, I have to go back to the hospital in an hour for my next shift."

"Oh, I'll try not to take up too much of your time Miss Aqua, I know your job is very important," Aang showed his appreciation. "But it has come to my attention that your son's girlfriend, Miss Yue Luna, wants to transfer Katara out of my History class."

Kya's brow furrowed, "Huh, why is that?"

"She thinks it would be best for your daughter because she believes that your daughter is infatuated with me," Aang explained, "But the relationship between me and your daughter has been strictly student-teacher, both ways." He lied. "I just wanted to know if your daughter had said anything to you about me."

"All I hear are good things about you from both of my children, my son can't open his mouth without saying how 'awesome' you are," Kya chuckled softly, "So I have no idea why she would want to transfer my daughter out of your class."

Aang leaned against the counter, "I also wanted to notify you that I gave her a transfer sheet because according to the rules I have to. But you're the only one who can transfer her since her academics aren't poor. If I could give my two cents into it, I personally would like to keep your daughter in my class." He surprised himself with what he said, it wasn't even more than 5 hours ago that he agreed with Yue. "Keeping both Sokka and Katara in the class seems to be working, I've talked to other teachers and they said that your son is doing poorly in classes without your daughter. And your son only needs to pass my class to get enough class credits to graduate and I would really like to help him."

Kya smiled, "You do realize my son probably cheats off his sister right?"

Aang laughed, "I try not to think about it." A yelp escaped him as the counter supporting him broke and he came crashing down on the floor.

Kya was immediately to his aid, "Oh my, I'm so sorry Mr. White, I've been putting off calling a handyman because I've been so busy at work."

"It's perfectly fine Miss Aqua," Aang told her as he got back up.

"Please, at least let me off you something, how about I take you to dinner this weekend?" She offered, just hoping he wouldn't take any legal action.

Aang shook his head, "I swear it's fine Miss Aqua…but I do know something that you could let me do. How about I fix up your house in exchange that you don't transfer your daughter."

"I couldn't let you do all of that for something like that," Kya said.

"I insist, I've helped build homes before, I'm very handy and I love helping people who need it," Aang told her. "And I could also check to see if your son is actually doing his homework." They both shared a laugh.

Kya smiled again, reminding him of Katara's, "Okay, is this weekend good with you?"

"Sounds good to me," He replied, "Well, I should leave and let you get ready to go back to work. Thank you for your time and thank you for your work, you save a lot of lives."

Kya blushed slightly, "Thank you Mr. White."

Aang walked out through the living room, Sokka still giving him a weird look, "Take care of your sister Mr. Aqua…and do your homework." His eyes went wide as Aang laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Aang used his tape measurer to get the right measurement and marked the wood with a pencil. He used his bending to make a precise cut through the wood. Katara watched from the kitchen table with a smile on her face, seeing him in a sleeveless tank top with his strong muscles showing. She sighed happily, her chin resting on her hand. "Aang?" Katara's jaw clenched, doing her best not to growl. Her Mother and Aang had gotten to know each other more as he began to work at her house yesterday and now she was treading in territory she didn't know was claimed by her daughter. "Would you like a drink from the store? I need to run a quick errand."

He gave her a smile, which made Katara even more jealous, "No thank you Kya, thank you for asking though."

She gave him a smirk, "Oh come on, you don't want anything?"

"Okay…maybe a soda would be good," He admitted.

Katara rolled her eyes as her Mother put on a winning smile, "Good, I'll be back soon, Katara make sure you don't bother Mr. White while he's working." She told her as she left. As soon as the door shut, Katara took a sigh of relief and went back to her previous activity.

It was silent for at least another 3 minutes as he put up a new cabinet. "You know, I don't like being watched."

"Then why did you offer to be around here more?" She asked, "It definitely wasn't to hit on my Mom was it? I wonder how she would feel about you if she knew you liked me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She didn't believe him for a second. "Come here for a second." Katara was instantly to his side. "Hold this in place for me and make sure it doesn't move." He explained. She did as she was told and he screwed the cabinet in place. Her eyes were on him the whole time, he was so close to her and she couldn't help but think about their last kiss. "I know what you're thinking, don't do it."

Katara smiled, "And what if I were to do it? You seemed to like it last time. As much as you say you don't like me, it's weird that you're taking time out of your weekend to fix things at my house. That really looks suspicious if you ask me. Just admit that you like me and we can finally be together."

He finished with the shelf and grabbed a piece of wood from the other side of the kitchen, "Why would I admit to something that isn't true? You blackmailed me to give you a kiss."

"But you enjoyed it!" Katara argued, "That was more than just a kiss and you know it."

Aang came back over to the cabinet, resting the board against the unfinished side, "Let's just say, for example, I did enjoy it…what are you going to do about it?"

Katara sat up on the counter and pulled him to her, her legs going around his waist, "I would let you take me upstairs and do whatever you want to me." Her arms went around his neck, "Because I'm a naughty school girl that needs her punishment."

"You are just ridiculous," Aang laughed, "Now what if I told you that I didn't like the kiss and the only reason I'm here doing work is because I'm attracted to your Mother?"

"That's not funny," She replied with an angry tone. "That's just hurtful."

"Then don't blackmail me," Aang replied, getting her grip off him. "And put on a bra."

Katara looked down to her chest then back up to him, "Aw, you don't have to steal any looks, if you want to see them, you can just ask."

"Go do something productive Katara, like your project." Aang told her as he went back to working on the cabinet, "And do your brother's project too, I would actually like to see two perfect projects this year."

"I'll make you a deal," Katara offered, "If a majority of the class gets A's on this project…you have to take me out on a date. A fancy restaurant, flowers, the works…and of course a guaranteed happy ending for the night and I mean all the way."

A light turned on in Aang's head, he remembered what Ozai had said, if he matches last year's grades and finals, he will get the bonus. "You know what? Sure." Catching Katara completely by surprise. "But, the same goes with the Final. It also has to be after graduation and I'll comply, dinner, limo, movie, and of course what you've been after since the start of the year."

Katara nearly pinched herself to see if this was real, "Really?" He nodded. "You'll take my virginity if I do this?" Aang nodded again. "You're lying."

Aang shook his head as he put in another screw, "I'm in no way lying. You just have to hold up your end of the bargain…and of course not tell anyone." He didn't move as Katara's body hit his, her arms tightly coiled around his body. Her cheek pressed against his spine, he swore he could hear her sniff back tears. His mind couldn't help but think about whether or not he only made the deal for the bonus and the students or because he really wanted Katara as she said. But the only thing he knew was that he had to keep his hands off of her until she officially graduated.

"Can I tell you something Aang?" She asked, her grip on him not lessening. "You have no idea how much this means to me…I've dreamt about the day you would tell me you would make love to me. I know you may not care about me in the same way I do for you, but being able to know you as a lover is a special experience for me…something I'm sure you've only shared with people you keep dear to your heart and I hope after we know each other that way, maybe you can keep me in your heart also." Aang's brow furrowed, how were these words coming from an 18 year old High School student? Even in essays, tests or even conversations with people his age had he never heard such words. Katara was right though, he had lost his virginity to a girl he had grown up with and the only other person he had sex with after her was his College girlfriend, but broke up after 3 years and he loved them both. Her words made him finally see her as more than just an 18 year old girl with a 'silly' crush…Katara actually loved him…and he cared for her too.

Aang turned around in her grasp, looking into her eyes and pressing his forehead against hers, "Maybe," He smiled. Katara moved her lips toward his until they heard the front door open, both of them breaking apart.

"Hey Mr. W, you still here?" Toph's voice called as the door shut.

"Yeah, in here," He called as he went back to work, Katara went to the fridge to get something to drink.

Toph came into the kitchen, flanked by Sokka, Yue and Zuko, "Hey, we're going to play games in Sokka's room. Why don't you take a break and come play with us?" Katara gave Yue a heated stare which she tried to ignore.

Aang put on the last door of the cabinet. "I would, but I need to continue with my work and then I need to get ready for class tomorrow. I actually have to do work tomorrow," He chuckled. "Maybe some other time Toph."

Yue elbowed Sokka in the ribs, "Ow, oh yeah, hey Katara, you should come join us."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I think I'm pretty fine with just being here…unless Yue would like to get me transferred out of my own kitchen."

"I'm just going to ignore this conversation and focus on my work," Aang said, though it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm doing what is best for you since your own brother won't even help you!" Yue argued.

Zuko looked down to Toph, nodding towards the stairs. She nodded also and they both silently snuck away from the fight. "What would be best for me is to not get into my business. I've never got into your business. When you and Sokka started having sex, I didn't say anything or complain. You were my best friend before you and my brother started dating and I was completely cool about it, but now that you think that I might get hurt or it will affect me in any way, you just have to stick your nose in it huh?" Katara yelled, "No one has a say in my life except me, I can learn from my mistakes if I make them. When I graduate from High School, I can do whatever I want with my life and you can't do a thing about it!"

"When you're in love with the History teacher that is usually a sign that someone needs help!" She yelled.

Aang turned back to the girls, "You do know I'm right here right?"

"Shut up!" They both yelled, not turning away from each other. "I don't need any help Yue! Toph's a better friend than you and she doesn't get into my business!"

"Since I'm being such a 'bad friend', maybe we should stop being friends then!" Silence finally fell on the group, Katara and Yue locked in a death stare, Sokka looking between the girls and Aang trying not to get drawn into the conversation.

"Okay, that's a little too far," Katara admitted.

Yue took a sigh of relief, "Thank the Spirits, I just said that in the heat of the moment."

"But I'm still mad at you!" Katara regained her attitude.

"You know what, I'm going to end this," Aang finally got tired of the girls. "Katara is staying in my class and that's final. You two can stop fighting. If I hear any more of this from you two anymore, I'll fail all of you…including you Sokka."

His jaw dropped, "Why am I included?!"

"Because you could have stopped this," Aang told him, "Now, can you two stop?" Both Katara and Yue silently nodded. "Good, now go play games with your friends or something." Yue and Sokka both left as Katara took her original seat. "I also meant for you to go also Katara."

She pouted, "Why do I have to go? Can't we just go back to where we left off before they got here?"

Aang shook his head, "No way Katara, every time I get alone with you, I do things I shouldn't."

Katara smiled, "So…if I got you alone enough, I could get you to do things that I've only dreamed of?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Aang muttered to himself. "If I were you, I would be focusing on making sure everyone is getting good grades for the project if you really want that date."

She shot up in surprise, "I almost forgot about that, Yue got me so distracted. I have to check in with everyone, I know Yuki will be the only person who is really slacking on their project," Katara thought out-loud. "By the way, would you think I would look sexier in a red garter belt or black garter belt?"

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself Katara," Aang responded, fearing if he even tried to think about it that he wouldn't be able to contain himself. "You have 3 more days until the project Katara, I suggest you get busy." She quickly went up the stairs as Aang finished with his last repair. He heard the front door open when he started to pack up his tools.

Kya came into the kitchen with a couple grocery bags, "Wow Aang, everything looks great. I couldn't ask for a better job." She put some weight on the previously broken counter and it was sturdier than ever. "I guess if being a teacher never worked out for you, you would be a great repairman."

Aang chuckled softly, "I'm glad I could meet your expectations Kya." She handed him his soda, which he thanked her for before taking a slow drink. He let out a satisfied sigh, "Thank you Kya. Now, if you don't have anything else that needs to be taken care of, I should get out of your hair."

"Aang, you must stay for dinner." Kya insisted, "You're doing this all for free and the least I can do let you stay for dinner. We're having spaghetti with Meatballs."

"Well, I'm actually a vegetarian," Aang told her, "But really, thank you for your offer."

"It can just be spaghetti, come on, let me make you dinner Aang," Kya nearly begged, "I feel so bad for having you do all that work and not give you anything else." Aang knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this, just like her daughter, Kya was very persistent. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Katara got from her father if her and her mother were this much alike.

"Okay, I'll stay, but I need to go grab a shower at my house," Aang said.

"You can use our shower, it's perfectly fine Aang," Kya continued, "If you really need new clothes, I still have some that my husband had worn, they should fit you perfectly."

Aang knew there was no way he was getting away from this house that easily, he could see the same look Katara got in her eye in Kya's, if he didn't tread carefully, things could end up very bad for him. "Sounds…good then," Aang finally answered, "I'll put my tools in my car." He grabbed the small box and walked out of the kitchen to see Toph and Zuko leaving through the front door. Aang followed them out, they stopped by the garage door as he continued to his car.

"Are you leaving Mr. W?" Toph asked as Zuko pulled out a cigarette.

He sighed as he set down his tools in the back of the car and shut the door, "I would like to, but I swear each time I get mixed up with an Aqua, I regret it very soon."

Toph laughed as Zuko handed the lit cigarette to her, blowing out a puff of smoke, "From my point of view, you're a masochist. You're intentionally doing this to yourself because you want to bury yourself in a teenager."

Zuko gave Toph a look, "You seriously talk to your teachers like this?"

Aang leaned on the hood of his car, "I have to give her credit for cleaning it up more than she does at school." Toph offered her cigarette, blowing the smoke off to the side. "Could I just bum one off you?" Aang asked Zuko, he nodded and pulled one out for him, lighting it for him before handing it over. "Thanks, uh, sorry, I never caught your name."

Zuko held his hand out, "Zuko."

Aang shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Zuko, Toph has told me a little about you."

"Knowing her, she's told you everything," Zuko took a drag.

"Just that you were the other man," Aang chuckled, Zuko shot Toph a look as he handed the cigarette back. Aang puffed off of the cigarette and let out a long sigh along with the smoke, "Man, it's been awhile since I've had one of these. I think my last one was back in College." Taking another drag, Aang flicked the ashes off.

The door was pulled open and Katara poked her head out, "Toph, I need to see your pro-" Katara stopped when she saw the cigarette between Aang's fingers. "Are you smoking?"

"No, he's learning Fire Bending," Zuko sarcastically replied. Katara shot him a look, he only replied with an eye roll.

Katara came outside, shutting the door behind her, "I didn't know you smoke…"

"I use to," Aang said, "I'm currently revisiting it."

She took the cigarette from his hands and tossed it on the ground, smashing it with her foot, "Those are bad for you, I don't want you having tar in your lungs when I'm having to take care of our children." Aang gave her an odd look as Zuko barely contained his chuckle. "And you," She turned to Toph, "Your project, I need to see it to make sure it's perfect."

Toph blew a cloud of smoke in Katara's face, making her flinch back and cough, "My project is done, like I told Mr. W in class. Stop bothering me Sugar Queen."

Katara clenched her fists, "That doesn't mean you have to give me second hand smoke Toph! I'm just making sure you pass!"

The smaller girl turned toward her boyfriend, "How did I get pulled into a yelling match with her when we left purposely to avoid this?" Before Katara could say anything, Aang covered her mouth.

"You two are even worse out of school," Aang sighed, "Just go back inside Katara, we'll be in soon." Katara opened her mouth to speak, "Go Katara." She sighed and slumped in defeat, walking back into the house.

"Man, that's mistake number one Mr. W, you never tell off the ole 'ball and chain'," Toph smiled, making Aang roll his eyes. "Even Zuko knows that."

"And I still do it," He muttered before he took another puff. He turned to Aang, "Why don't you want to bang her? If I wasn't with Toph, and she wasn't head over heels for you, I'd be all over that." Toph smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What? It's true!"

She frowned and rolled her eyes, "You're not supposed to say that around your girlfriend, dummy!" Her gaze returned to Aang. "He's got a point though. She's just waiting for you to take her v-card. What are you waiting for?"

Aang looked at her as if she was crazy. "Toph, as I said before, not only would I get fired, I could possibly be arrested."

"And like _I_ said," Toph laughed while taking another drag and blowing out some smoke, "she's eighteen. She's perfectly legal to do whatever she wants."

Aang rolled his eyes. "So what, I'm just supposed to get involved with her and lose my job? I actually care about what happens with my students, and there's no way I'm going to give that up, no matter how attractive or sweet a girl may be."

Toph smirked and flicked off more ashes, "So, you _do _want to bang her."

"I am _not_ having this discussion right now," Aang groaned. "Whatever attraction I may have for her is not important. I am not giving up my job just to "have relations" with her."

Zuko frowned, "Man, I wish I had you as a teacher when I went to high school. You actually care about your students. I'm pretty sure one of my old teachers failed me just because they didn't like me." he told him as he lit another cigarette.

"Well, if you want, you can come back and I can teach you," Aang joked.

Toph laughed and punched Zuko in the shoulder, making him wince. "Like he would ever do that. He barely got enough credits to graduate. There would be no chance of him graduating again."

"Gee, thanks _honey_," Zuko muttered sarcastically.

"So," Toph started, "do you think you'll ever want anything more than to just "have relations" with her?"

Katara opened the door again slightly to ask Toph more about her project and heard what she was asking. Knowing she would want to hear the answer to this, she remained silent.

Aang took a moment to think about how to approach this in the best way possible. "Well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, making Katara sigh at how cute he was, "I probably shouldn't be saying this out loud, but I do care for her. I didn't think that I would be able to, but she is not like any other girl her age I have ever met. Even people I've met around _my_ age have said less thoughtful things. As much as I shouldn't, I do have some feelings for her," he said, making Katara smile widely.

"Yes!" Toph cheered and punched Aang on the shoulder, "Sugar Queen's going to be happy to hear this!"

"No, no, no! You _cannot_ tell her about this," he nagged her, "She already has tried making several moves on me_ without_ knowing that I care for her. If she finds out, she will _never_ stop. This stays between us. Understand?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. She'll find out one day anyway. So, you got dragged into staying for dinner?"

He sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, if there's one thing Katara and her mother have in common, it's their persistence. I tried several times to get out of it, but they do not give up easily." He paused and looked towards the door to see it shut. "Well, that was odd," he said bemused.

Zuko laughed and blew out some smoke into Toph's face, "What, did you see Sokka trying to eat a whole plate of food at once? Because if so, you're right, that _is_ odd."

Aang ignored his comment. "Alright, well I've got to take a shower here, so you guys enjoy doing whatever you're going to do." he said as he walked towards the door. He opened it and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Kya was waiting for him there with a smile. "Here's some clothes for you. I'm sure they'll fit."

"Thank you, Kya, I appreciate it you letting me clean up," he smiled at her even though he would rather take a shower at home, "I really need a shower. I probably smell as bad as your son right now," he joked.

She giggled. "Not at all, Aang. No one smells worse than my son. Now go on, dinner will be ready when you get out. And don't worry, I made sure to not put any meatballs in it." She went downstairs and he sighed in relief, walking into the bathroom quickly. His clothes fell to the floor and he stepped into the shower, the warm water taking his tiredness from a hard day's work away. After he was finally done, he stepped out and put on the new clothes that she had left for him. They smelled a little old and musty, but he figured they probably hadn't seen sunlight in a while, so he shrugged it off. Grabbing his clothes, he opened the door to find a smiling Katara leaning against the doorway.

"Wow," she breathed, "you make my father's clothes look amazing,"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, but that's not a very appropriate thing to say to your teacher, is it miss Aqua?" He tried to walk out but she blocked him. He sighed, "What now, Katara?"

"I heard the best news I've ever heard in my life," she smirked, "So, you have feelings for me?"

He gasped and tried to backtrack wildly, "What? No! Where did you hear that? I don't," he stammered, causing her to laugh and step closer to him.

She put her hands on his chest and smiled seductively at him, "Come on, Aang, you don't have to lie to me. I heard _everything_. Just admit it and we can be together."

Taking her hands off of him quickly, he shook his head at her, "You seem to be forgetting about the deal we made, Katara. Only when you've upheld your end of the bargain will we do anything of the sort." he told her seriously. "Now, let's go downstairs before your brother starts wondering where you are."

"Fine, but you better hold up your end of the deal once everyone has gotten good grades on the projects and the finals. I want a night you or I won't ever forget," she winked at him. He rolled his eyes and they went downstairs. They went to their seats and sat down as Kya dished up their plates. Sokka tried to start eating, but Katara smacked his hand away from his fork before he could get the chance.

Kya finally sat down and chided him, "You know the rules, Sokka, we pray to the spirits to give thanks for this food. The spirits allow us to have this food, so we must show our gratitude. Everybody please join hands." They all took each other's hands and Katara squeezed Aang's and winked at him, making him sigh and close his eyes. "Good spirits, thank you for this day and this food that you have blessed us with. Also, thank you for the good company we have here today and for the help that he has provided for us. May he be blessed for his efforts. Amen." Everyone but Katara let go of each other's hands. Aang shot her a warning look, and she sighed and dropped it. They ate in a peaceful silence until Aang spoke up in an attempt to start a conversation, "So, Katara and Sokka, how are your projects going?"

Sokka remained quiet and looked to Katara, obviously wanting her to talk since she had agreed to do it for him. She smiled and told him, "It's going just fine. I have no doubt that mine will be the best of the class. I have worked very hard on it,"

He nodded, "Good, I'm glad to hear it." Just for fun, he decided to tease Sokka and turned to him. "What about you, Sokka? How is your project going?"

"Well," Sokka started nervously, "I…uh..." he trailed off. Katara snickered and both Aang and Kya rolled their eyes. "Fine," he sighed, "I haven't started on it yet. I swear, I'll have it done by the time it's due. Promise."

"Good. I expect your project to be just as good as your sister's, if not more." They talked about other things and enjoyed their meals. After a while, Aang decided he had been there long enough and said with a laugh, "Well, thank you all for feeding me and letting me see Sokka get all nervous for not having done his project yet, but I am very tired and should head home."

"It was our pleasure, Aang. You are welcome here any time," Kya smiled warmly, "Katara, would you walk Mr. White out to his car to make sure he gets there safely?"

Before Katara could utter a word, Aang got up and said, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I will be just fine on my own. I've been in a scrap or two before, I can take care of myself." He started walking away when Katara ran up to him and grabbed his arm quickly. "Come on, Mr. White, it can't hurt anything. It'll only take a couple minutes of my time." He sighed, knowing he was defeated and let her drag him out the door. She wrapped her arms around his as she brought him to his car, making him nervous at how close she was. He knew she would keep trying to get kisses or hugs out of him, and he worried that one dirty thought could make him lose whatever control he had. They finally made it to his car and he unwrapped her arm from his. "Well, thank you for walking me to my car, but I have to go now."

"I understand. Can I get a goodnight kiss? Please," she begged with big cerulean eyes.

"Miss-," she gave him a look, "Katara, you know that if anything is going to happen between us, it will have to be after you graduate and after our deal is completed, so I suggest you stop begging for something I can't give you yet." Unfortunately, his earlier assumption of her and her mother being very persistent was true, because she did not give up.

She stuck her bottom lip out. "Please, just one kiss and I'll leave you alone, I swear."

He sighed and nodded slowly, "Fine, but you can't keep begging me for these things. Otherwise, I'll have to call off our agreement. Okay?" She nodded and started leaning up to him. He leaned into her and tried to give her a quick peck, but when their lips touched a spark shot through his body and he pulled her closer, his arms going around her waist. She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. After a couple minutes, he realized what he was doing and he pulled away quickly. "Okay, that was more than enough. I will see you at school tomorrow, Katara. Good night."

"Good night," she responded happily. He got into his car and drove away, shaking his head at how easily he found himself lost in a kiss with a girl eight years younger than him. _What am I getting myself into_, he thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

Chapter 4: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Aang sighed into his coffee. He had been up all night grading last minute papers to stay on schedule, but at the cost of his sleep. A loud, "Hey!" came from the classroom and he looked up to see Sokka trying to get his seal jerky back from Toph. "Give it back Toph! That's my seal jerky!"

"So, what Snoozles? It won't hurt you to share," Toph smirked and took a bite of his food, "You know what they say: Sharing is Caring."

Sokka tried reaching for it, but Toph just slapped his hand away and he sunk down in defeat, "Can't even have my own seal jerky anymore. Stupid girls," he grumbled. Aang shook his head at their antics and began roll call. After he was a little ways down, he noticed a name he didn't recognize, "Uh, is there a 'Ty Lee' in our class?" he asked them. They all shook their heads when a girl wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt came bursting through the door. She panted and ran up to him quickly, "I'm so sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start up and I-" she paused when she got a good look at him, "Well, hello there cutie," she winked at him.

Katara noticed this and growled lowly, trying her best not to attack her. Aang sighed and said, "Hello, Miss Jackson, welcome to our class. Unfortunately, no one has prepared me for a new student, so you may take whatever desk that is open that you like. I will have a syllabus for you tomorrow and I would appreciate it if you would have it signed and returned by the day after."

"No problem, cutie. I'll have my parents sign it faster than it would take for me to agree to go out on a date with you," she flirted, causing Katara to grip her desk tightly and Aang to roll his eyes. _What is it with these girls wanting to date their teachers?_ he thought exasperatedly. "That sounds great, Miss Jackson. Now if you wouldn't mind taking your seat, we have a lot of project presentations to go through today, and I would like to get started." She went and picked a seat in the front row and looked at him dreamily with her hand on her chin, watching his every move. She had made an unintentional mistake however, because she was now blocking Katara's view of him, making her hate the new girl more than she had previously thought possible. "Now, would anyone like to volunteer to go first?"

"I will!" Katara yelled instantly. He nodded and she made her way up the front, winking at him and blowing him a kiss before turning back to the class, making him groan at her lack of confidentiality. "My project is on an air force pilot who fell in love with a younger nurse. They got married and had children and lived happily ever after," she said with a knowing look at Aang.

He glared and shook his head at her. "Miss Aqua, the project was on what things helped end WWII, not how it brought together a pilot and a nurse."

She smiled at him, "Oh relax, that was only part of it. Because of these two people falling in love, they both had a love of chemistry and helped a lot in the creation of the atomic bomb. Their combined efforts were key to helping end the war and bringing peace to the world once again."

He hated to admit it, but he was rather impressed. He did not expect to hear a story like that about how WWII had been won. "Well," he chuckled, "although I didn't see where you were going with it at first, I must say you did good research. Good job, miss Aqua, you may go back to your seat." She smiled widely and went back to her seat with a happy sigh. "Alright," he continued, "would anyone else like to go next?" Ty Lee's hand shot up and he gave her a puzzled look, "Um, Miss Jackson, you just started in this class just today. You don't need to do a presentation on a subject you've had no time to prepare for."

She smirked and winked at him, "Oh don't worry, Mr. Cutie, I know what I'm doing." Aang rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go up. She did so and purposefully dropped her pencil in front of him, bending over and giving Aang a good view of underneath her skirt and he saw that she had no panties on. His eyes widened and he turned away quickly, trying to get that image out of his mind and failing. Katara noticed this and was about to get up when her brother held her down, "Don't do this, sis. If you get in trouble for fighting, you could potentially get transferred from the class, if not suspended or expelled," he reasoned with her.

She sighed and sat back in her chair with a huff, "Fine, but if she does anything else like that, I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back," she said with a frown.

Ty Lee finally went back up and looked at him for approval to start, and he slowly nodded, still afraid she would try to do it again. "Okay, well even though I've had absolutely no time to work on this, I do have a personal family story that helped end WWII. My great grandfather was an advisor to General Douglas MacArthur and suggested the tactic of 'island hopping', also known as 'Leapfrogging', to save resources instead of a full on direct assault to position themselves within range and bomb Japan until it surrendered. Because of his idea, we were able to end the war without losing more lives than was necessary," she finished with a wink at him. Although he did not appreciate her flirting, he had to admit he was impressed that her great grandfather had played such an important role in helping win the war. "That is an impressive story, Miss Jackson, thank you for sharing with us. You may take your seat," he told her. She walked back to her desk and resumed staring dreamily at him while a fuming Katara was trying her best not to smack her on the back of her head. After half the class did their presentations, Aang looked at the time and saw it was almost time to go. "Alright, for those of you who did not go today, you have lucked out and are getting another day to do your project. I'm looking at you, Mr. Aqua," he accused, making the class laugh. "Since I wasted a lot of time waiting for volunteers today, I will just call on those who remain to make sure it is done by tomorrow." The bell rang and he sighed, "Before you all go, I would like to remind you that after these projects are completed, we will go towards post-Vietnam War. I am sorry we had to go about it in an unorthodox way, but World War II is a large topic to cover and I had to ensure that we had plenty of time to cover it. Now, get out of here before I make Mr. Aqua do all of your homework," he joked, making everyone but Sokka laugh. They all got up and left except for Katara. As Ty Lee walked out the door, she smiled at him, "Thanks for a good first day, Mr. Cutie. I can't wait until tomorrow," she winked at him and left.

He sighed and looked at Katara, "Why are you girls trying to get me fired? It's like you want me to leave."

She laughed and walked over to him, "Believe me, Aa-" he shot her a look, "Mr. White, that's the last thing I want. So, how are the projects so far?"

"They are going great so far. If the rest are as good they were today, you'll be half-way to our agreement."

"I'm very glad to hear that," she looked around and shut the door. She turned back to him and smiled, "Can I get a kiss, Aang? I miss the taste of your lips."

He sighed and shook his head at her. "Miss Aqua, we have been through this. We will not do anything of the sort until after you have completed your end of the deal and have officially graduated. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until then."

She frowned and moved closer to him, his eyes level with her chest, "Please? Just one little kiss, and I'll leave you alone. I swear."

"Miss Aqua-" she gave him a look, "Katara, that is exactly what you told me you would do last night when you walked me to my car, and now you're doing it again," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself," she said while running a hand up his chest, "After the new girl flirting with you, I feel very possessive over you right now," she admitted.

He laughed a little and put her hand back to her side , "Well, you can't be possessive over something that's not yours yet. I assure you, I have no interest in her and nothing will come out of it. I do not get involved with my students, after all. Now, aren't you running late to class?"

She nodded, "I am. Would you mind writing me a pass so I don't get detention?" When he looked like he was going to say no, she added, "If you do, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek," she tried to barter.

"Miss Aqua, I am serious about this," he started, "If you want our deal to be possible, you will have to stop saying things like that. I cannot lose my job, no matter what kind of attraction I might have towards you. I will write you a pass this time, but the next time you decide to stay later, you will have to suffer the consequences. Understood?" She nodded and he wrote her a pass. As he handed it to her, she snuck a quick kiss on the lips and ran out the door smiling. He looked up at the ceiling. "Why me, Spirits? Why me?" he complained. Shaking his head, he turned back to his paperwork and started entering the grades, wondering how he had gotten into this whole mess in the first place.

* * *

Katara walked to her next class with a smile on her face. It was always a good day when she got a kiss from the love of her life, after all. She finally made it and walked in, holding her pass tightly. The class looked up as she walked in and walked over to Mr. Pakku. "Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to Mr. White about my grades," she lied carefully.

Mr. Pakku shook his head and pulled her to the side of the classroom, "Miss Aqua, when will you leave that poor man alone? Your infatuation with him has brought him much discomfort and has put him under suspicion for something that I know he would never do. Do you know what you are doing to him?" he asked seriously.

She looked down sadly. She never meant to put him through anything like that, but she just couldn't help herself. She was madly in love with him, and she wanted to be with him, at whatever cost. "I know, Mr. Pakku, I'm sorry but I can't help it. I really like him and I can't help myself whenever I'm around him," she sighed sadly.

He patted her on the back, "I understand, Miss Aqua, but you also have to understand that not only is he a teacher and you a student, he is also eight years older than you. Even if he did feel the same and you weren't his student, he likely would not act on it because of your age difference. Do yourself and him a favor and stop pestering him about these things."

"Okay, Mr. Pakku, I'll try," she lied through her teeth, "I'll just go take my seat." She walked back over to her desk and sat down, ignoring the look that her annoying seat partner was giving her.

"Hello, again beautiful," he smiled flirtily.

Rolling her eyes, she flicked him on the back of the head and paid attention to what Mr. Pakku was saying. After a couple of minutes, she felt something warm traveling up and down her leg. Looking down, she discovered Hahn's hand doing that to her. She gasped and slapped him hard across the face, "Get your hands off me, you pig!"

Mr. Pakku came running over, "Miss Aqua, why did you just slap Hahn?" he yelled angrily.

She returned his angry look right back at him, "He was just rubbing my legs without asking me! Why is he even in this class? He's not even a Water Bender!" she yelled back.

He turned to look angrily at the frightened boy, "Hahn," he said slowly and dangerously, "what did I say about touching girls without their permission?"

"To not do that," he admitted sheepishly, "but I just can't help myself! Look at her!"

"That doesn't change the fact of what you did," he said while writing out a referral, "This is your last warning, Hahn. One more mess-up, and you will be expelled. Am I understood?" he asked menacingly. Hahn nodded quickly. "Good," he said as he handed Hahn his referral and submitted one into his referral box. "Now, where was I…" he trailed off as he attempted to remember where he was at.

Katara shot Hahn a look, "Try anything like that again with me, and I will freeze you to a wall and cut off pieces of you one by one until all that's left is your tiny excuse for a sack. Got it?" she threatened. He nodded again and she resumed listening to Mr. Pakku.

Feeling defeated, he turned to look at Yue who was to his left. "Hey there, gorgeous." Katara and Yue both shot him a death glare and he went back to looking bored.

After class, Katara and Yue ran out as quickly as they could to keep themselves from beating up Hahn. "Wow," Yue said annoyedly, "Hahn sure knows how to get on our last nerves, doesn't he?"

Katara snorted, "Tell me about it. Yesterday, he tried asking for my number, so I gave him a fake one and he ended up calling a suicide prevention line. He'll probably need it after all the times me and you have rejected him," she joked.

"That's not funny, Katara," Yue warned, "Suicide is a real problem. You couldn't think of _any_ other fake numbers to give him besides that?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking of that." They walked down the hallway and went to their next class.

Yue spoke up, "So, has Mr. Pakku talking some sense into you finally made you decide to give up on Mr. White? I hate to say this because your my best friend, but he's not going to return your feelings. The age difference is just too much, you know," she said carefully.

She shook her head and smiled, "Sorry Yue, but what I feel for him isn't just going to go away. I'll make him fall in love with me until I graduate and then we'll finally be together," she said with a happy sigh.

"You seem pretty sure that this is going to happen," Yue told her suspiciously.

"Heh heh, I don't know what you mean. I'm just determined to win his heart, that's all," she laughed nervously. Yue didn't buy it, but she let it drop, knowing there was no way Mr. White would agree to that. "Anyways, let's just get through the rest of the day so we can go home. I've got a lot of homework to do, and then I'm gonna stalk the new girl on facebook to see what her deal is."

Yue rolled her eyes, "Katara, if he's not going to start up anything with _you_, there's no way he's going to do anything with the new girl. She's pretty, but she's not as pretty as you are," causing Katara to blush slightly.

"Well, thanks Yue, that makes me feel a little better, but I can't take any chances. If I'm going to win Aang's heart, I can't let any other girl get in the way of that."

"Katara," she stopped walking and sighed, "will you just drop it? Nothing is going to happen between you and Mr. White, I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you, but it's not going to happen. Despite your confidence and apparent future-seeing abilities. Now, let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked while holding out her arm. Katara took it and they skipped merrily the rest of the way to class.

* * *

"Zuko!" Toph called out to him as he pulled up.

He rolled down the window. "Hey, Babe! Hop in!" She jumped in his car and kissed him on the cheek as he drove off. "So, how was your day at school?" he asked disinterestedly.

She snorted, "Exactly the same as when you went to high school: boring and lame. Now come on, I want to go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Why are you so hungry? Didn't you eat anything at lunch?" he wondered.

"Nah. The food there stinks and I'd much rather be hanging out with Mr. W then with the other stupid kids there," she told him, "Besides Katara and Yue of course, Mr. W's just more relaxed and cool than other kids my age."

Zuko snickered, "I bet Katara tries to eat lunch with him, too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does," Toph laughed, "but he keeps telling her 'no', for obvious reasons. I wonder when he's going to tell her that he has feelings for her?" she thought aloud.

Zuko pulled up to his house and shrugged, "Who really cares? This sounds like some stupid cheesy romance novel that most girls are into. Let them figure it out on their own, I'm more interested in getting some food right now."

She smiled, "And that's why you're my boyfriend." They got out of the car and went to his dorm. Luckily for Toph, his family was rich and he wanted for nothing. He had gigantic flat screens all over and he even had his own personal chef.

"Toph, this is my chef, Suki. She's an old friend of mine who graduated from college a few years ago. She's a good chef and she'll make whatever you want," he said with a smile.

"Whatever I want you say?" she questioned. He nodded. "Well, then could I get a seal jerky pizza with extra pepperoni and extra sausage?"

Suki nodded and bowed, "It would be my pleasure miss…?" she trailed off.

"Bei Fong. Toph Bei Fong," she stuck her hand out to Suki who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Toph. Zuko has told me a lot about you," she smirked in Zuko's direction, causing him to blush.

Toph laughed, "He did not. Zuko doesn't talk about anything other than sex or cigarettes. There's no way he talked about me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Miss Bei Fong," she grinned, "Now how about I go make you that pizza?" She walked into the kitchen and got to work. Half an hour later, she came back with exactly what was ordered.

"It's beautiful," Toph breathed, "If it tastes as good as it looks, we're going to get along just fine, Fan Girl,"

Suki became puzzled, "Fan girl?"

"She comes up with nicknames for all of her friends, including ones she just met," Zuko added.

"I see. Well, where did you get 'Fan Girl' from?" she inquired.

Toph pointed to her chef's outfit. "The design on your clothes has a big fan on it, therefore making you 'Fan Girl'," she explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," she looked over to Zuko, "Did you want anything or are you going to share with your girlfriend here?'

"I think I'm good, it's been awhile since I've had a good homemade pizza. Thanks though," he responded.

"No problem. Do you have any more guests that are coming over for me to cook for? It gets pretty boring for me to wait around all day," she complained.

Zuko thought about it, "Well, we could invite some friends over," he turned to Toph, "do you want to invite anybody over?"

"Actually, yeah that would be great. I could invite Katara, Yue, and Mr. W over. They could all probably use some fun."

He shrugged. "Okay, that's cool with me. Give them a call and let me know." She nodded and left to go make a couple calls.

Suki turned to him, "Who's this 'Mr. W' who might come over? It sounds like he's a teacher or something."

He laughed, "Yeah, he actually is. He's one of the most chilled out teachers I've ever met. I wish I had a teacher like him when I went to school."

"What's his name?" Suki wondered.

"Um," Zuko thought about it and snapped his fingers, "It was Aang! Aang White!"

She gasped, "Aang White?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Why, do you know him?"

She nodded slowly, "He's my ex-boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Love

Chapter 5: The Lost Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. W, do you have any plans for tonight?" Toph asked over the phone.

"Um, besides grading papers, I wouldn't say I do. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well I'm over at Zuko's dorm and we're having a little party and I figured you might want to get out of the house for a little while," she told him, "There's going to be a cook who can make you whatever you want," she tried to coax him.

He laughed, "Well, I don't know Toph, I have a lot of grading left to do from the projects and I did all my partying in college…" he trailed off.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, lighten up and have some fun for once," she sighed exasperatedly, "You're always at home grading your assignments. Just take one night off and do something that won't make you feel like you're close to retirement age."

He thought about it, "You know what, Toph? You're right. Is there going to be any alcohol there?" he asked hopefully.

He could hear the smirk in her voice, "You know there will be, Twinkle Toes. Come on over and you can have as much as you want and can have whatever you want to eat. Zuko's got one of the best chef's around."

"Alright, I'll be there. Make sure to save me at least four full bottles of alcohol, because I'm getting wasted tonight."

"Alright!" Toph cheered, "The best parties always have a very drunk Teacher!"

He laughed, "I'll be there soon. Send me the address and make sure that booze is ready for me when I get there. See ya." He shut his phone. "Well, looks like I'm going to do something I haven't done since college: Go to a party and get seriously drunk." Putting all his assignments into a folder, he got up and changed into some more relaxed clothes. He went into the bathroom and ran a comb through his hair, making sure it was perfect as always, and walked out the door, fully intent on getting as drunk as possible, despite it being a Wednesday night.

* * *

Katara's phone buzzed in her pocket as she walked alongside Yue towards home. She took a look at it and saw that it was Toph. "Hey Toph, what's up?" she answered it.

"We've got a party going on at my boyfriend's dorm! Come on over and we'll all get wasted!" she cheered loudly.

Katara walked inside the house and closed the door behind Yue. "I don't know Toph, my mom probably won't let me go, especially if I come home drunk."

"Come on, Sugar Queen, lighten up! You're just like Mr. W, worried about getting in trouble and his precious assignments."

"Wait, Mr. White's coming to the party?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. It took a little convincing, but he's coming to the party to get drunk and have some fun," she chuckled, "I can tell by your excitement that you're definitely coming now, so ask Yue if she wants to come."

Katara turned to Yue, "Do you want to come to Toph's party at her boyfriend's dorm? There's going to be alcohol."

Yue shrugged, "Sure, why not? It's not like I had anything else going on today. I'll be there."

"She said she's coming, so we'll both be there. Send me the address and we'll be there as soon as possible. Bye," she hung up quickly. "Okay, I'm going to get ready real quick and then we'll go." She ran upstairs to her room and went to her closet. Digging through her closet, she went through several outfits until she found the perfect one. Blue button-up long-sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. He would drool all over her. She threw it on quickly and brushed her hair as fast as she could. Once she looked in the mirror and was satisfied, she ran out of her room and dragged Yue outside, "Come on, we're taking my brother's car."

Yue laughed as she got in the passenger's seat, "Won't he be angry that you're taking his car?"

Katara snorted, "Please, he's probably asleep by now. He won't even notice. You're his girlfriend, you should know this by now."

"Fair point," Yue agreed. They drove down to the college and made their way to the dorm, Katara trying not to walk too fast to make sure she didn't lose her friend. After what felt like forever, they found the right one and knocked on the door. After a minute or so, the door opened to reveal Toph smiling widely, "Welcome to the party Sugar Queen and Moon Girl!"

Yue gave her a confused look, "'Moon Girl'?" she asked incredulously.

Katara snickered, "It's because your hair is as white as the moon, apparently."

"Well, if that's the case, then why not 'Snow girl' or 'Ghost girl'?" she wondered.

"Would you _really _rather be called 'Ghost girl' than 'Moon girl'?" Katara asked seriously. They stepped inside and followed Toph to the living room. The place was huge and had huge tv's with sports on all over the place. On the table in the middle of the room was an assortment of snacks and tons of drinks to keep the party going all night long. Katara noticed a girl she didn't recognize cooking in the kitchen, "Toph who's that?"

Toph looked over to where she was looking, "Oh, that's Zuko's personal chef, Suki. She made me the best pizza I've ever had in my life!" she exclaimed.

Katara's stomach gurgled. "Well, do you think she'd make something for us? I haven't eaten yet." she asked hopefully.

"Of course, Sugar Queen. That's part of the reason we invited you guys over," she admitted, "The only thing she does is cook and she gets bored easily, so we invited you guys over to have some fun and for her to do some work. Just go up to her and tell her what you want."

"Thanks, Toph," she sighed in relief. She walked up to the cook and tapped on her shoulder, "Um, excuse me?"

The cook turned around and smiled, making Katara gasp. She was beautiful. "Hi! How can I help you?" she asked cheerily.

Trying to swallow down the worry of what Aang would do if he saw this girl, she laughed nervously, "Sorry to bother you, I'm just a little hungry and I was wondering if you knew how to make sea prunes?"

"Of course I do!" Suki beamed, "I'll have them right up for you!"

"Thanks," Katara said shortly. She walked away and went back to Toph."Toph!" she hissed angrily, "You didn't tell me that the cook was gorgeous!"

"What's the problem, Sugar Queen?" Toph snorted, "Worried that Mr. W's going to fall in love with her?" she teased.

"Don't even joke about that, Toph. You know I'm in love with him!" she whispered angrily.

"Oh relax. Mr. W's not going to do anything with her. He's going to be so drunk, he's not even going to remember his own name, let alone some girl's." she said seriously.

Katara brightened, "He's going to get drunk?" she asked excitedly.

"Calm down there, Sugar Queen. He's going to get hammered, but that doesn't mean you can just take him to a room and get him to do you. Now, let's go and get some drinks in us!" she cheered. Katara laughed and followed her out to the room. As she sat down on the sofa, there was a knock on the door. Toph got up quickly to answer it. "Twinkle Toes! You made it!"

Katara gasped and quickly looked at herself in her pocket mirror, making sure her lipstick was still on just right. As she put it away, Aang walked in and looked around. When his eyes settled on her, he both gasped and groaned. She looked gorgeous, but he knew she was going to flirt with him all night. _Well, even more reason to get drunk now_, he thought with a sigh. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down with a couple feet of distance between him and Katara. "Hello Miss- er, I mean Katara, how are you doing?"

She scooted a little closer to him, "Just fine now that you're here," she winked.

He laughed, "You never give up do you?"

She scooted a little closer and put a hand on his arm, "Nope, and I never will. Not when it comes to you." He laughed nervously and tried to scoot away, but he was already at the end of the sofa and just bumped into the arm. He was trapped and she knew it. Fortunately for him, a plate of food was set in front of Katara, making her turn her attention to it. Unfortunately though, he recognized the girl who had delivered her food, "Suki?" he gasped in surprise.

"Hey, Aang. Nice to see you again," she chuckled nervously, "It's been a while."

Katara looked at them both in confusion, "Do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Aang gulped, "This is Suki. She was my girlfriend in college that I told you about."

She froze. "Oh, that's nice," she lied through her teeth, "It's nice to meet you, Suki. Thanks for making my food for me."

"No problem." They all sat there in an awkward silence. "So, did you want anything to eat, Aang?"

"Well, if it's possible, do you think you could make my favorite treat from back when we were dating?" he asked shyly.

She smiled, "Sure thing. One egg custard tart coming right up." His stomach growled at the mention of his favorite treat, "You know what, we'll just make that two. It sounds like you'll need it," she joked.

Aang laughed, "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. Thank you, Suki. You always knew how to make the best egg custard tarts I could ever find." he said appreciatively, making Katara growl lowly in her throat.

Suki smiled widely, "It's no problem at all, Aang. It is my job after all," she winked. Watching her go back into the kitchen, Katara asked awkwardly, "So, you guys went out for a while?" He nodded. "What happened?" she asked even though she really didn't want to know.

"Well," he started, "we both just had different plans about what we wanted. I wanted to be a teacher and she wanted to be a famous chef somewhere else, so we decided we would be better off as friends instead of trying a long-distance relationship. But of course she's still here, so now we have to deal with this awkwardness. I'm glad she's trying to lighten things up, though. It definitely makes it a little easier."

Katara looked down sadly. _He obviously still has feelings for her. What am I going to do? If I love him, I should just let him be happy, even if it's not with me_, she thought. She looked up at him, "I can see that you still love her. If you want, we can call off our deal so you can be with her." Expecting the worst, she turned her head to the side and refused to let the tears fall, but failed.

What she didn't expect to happen was Aang scooting closer, wiping her tears away and making her look him in the eye, "Katara, I might still have feelings for her, but us breaking up was for the best. Even if she never actually left, I still think we're better off as friends anyways. I'm not calling off the deal, okay?" he told her gently.

She stopped crying and smiled widely, "Thanks, Aang. It means a lot to me that you're not going to back out of our deal," she hugged him tightly.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I thought you'd like that." Looking at the table and seeing all the liquor, he drooled a little. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a little lady named 'Crown'," he joked, making her giggle. He reached for a bottle and opened it up. Turning it upside down, he chugged it until there was nothing left and slammed it down, letting out a loud belch. "That's the stuff!"

Katara fussed over him, "Aang! You can't do that! It's not healthy, you could get seriously hurt, and-" but was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Katara, relax. I did that all the time back in college. I might be a little out of practice, but once I'm warmed up, there won't be a problem. Trust me, I can hold my liquor," he assured her. She sighed as he grabbed another bottle, "If it makes you feel better, I'll sip this time, but I'll be taking a lot of sips. Okay?"

"Fine, but don't go hurting your kidneys. I need you in the best shape you can be so we can live as long a life together as possible," she said, making him choke on his drink. Before he could respond, there was another knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Katara wondered, Aang thinking the same.

Toph went to get the door and said, "Hey Ty! Glad you could make it!"

"No, no, no!" Katara gasped. She looked around frantically, looking for a place to hide Aang in time, but failed to do so before Ty Lee walked in and spotted Aang.

"Hey there, Mr. Cutie! What are you doing here?" she asked while sitting down to his left.

"Um," he rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm just here to loosen up a little. I've been doing nothing but grading papers and tests lately, so I figured it's about time I had some fun."

"What are you doing here, Ty Lee?" Katara asked somewhat angrily, "Shouldn't you be at home gossiping with your friends until you pass out?"

Ty Lee just laughed, "Nah, I just wanted to party. Now it's even better now that _you're_ here," she winked at Aang.

"How do you even know Toph?" Katara growled.

"I met her at lunch when she was hiding from a teacher that she had pranked," she shrugged, "I covered for her and we became fast friends."

"Anyways," Aang interrupted before things got worse, "we should probably just have some fun, wouldn't you agree, Katara?" he asked with a pointed look. She sighed and nodded her head. "Good, glad to hear it. Now, let's just relax and unwind. There's no better way to unwind than with a little alcohol to help you out," he said as he took another sip. They all hung out for a while and got to know each other. Katara was surprised to find that she had a fair amount in common with Ty Lee, besides their obvious attraction to Aang. What she wasn't surprised about was all the small advances that Ty Lee would try to on him. She would put her hand on his knee and squeeze it, force him to look closely at her shirt right at her chest, even go as far as to sit in his lap and say that it was more comfortable. Needless to say, Katara was not very happy. After a while, a very drunk Aang excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he didn't come back half an hour later, she became worried and went looking for him. She found him laying down on the bed in Zuko's room, sprawled out like a starfish. She laughed quietly and walked over to him, caressing his cheek as he snored. It must have tickled him, because after a couple minutes of doing that, he woke up and stared at her. "Wow," he breathed, the alcohol had clearly taken away his inhibitions, "Are you an angel? You are too beautiful to be from this world."

She blushed and smiled, "Well thank you, but I'm definitely from this world, I assure you." Sitting down next to him, she pulled his head onto her lap and softly stroked his hair, watching him sigh in bliss. "If anyone here is out of this world, it's definitely you. I've never met a man like you. You're so kind and generous. You always think of others before yourself. You're funny and you make it known that you're not a threat, but could be a great one if needed. You are truly one of a kind, Aang. Don't forget it." He looked up into her eyes from her lap, getting lost in her beautiful cerulean eyes. Unable to hold himself back anymore, he leaned up and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She gasped, not entirely sure what to do. Of course she wanted to kiss him back, but he was drunk, it wouldn't be right. Still, she couldn't help but get lost in the amazing feeling his lips on hers gave her. Before she even knew what was happening, she was on her back with him hovering over her, kissing her passionately and running his hands all over her. She sighed happily as he kissed her neck and nibbled, making her moan a little. As he attempted to start unbuttoning her shirt, she gently grabbed his hands and brought them back to his sides. He frowned a little, "What? Do you not want to make love to me?" he asked sadly.

"No, no!" Katara shook her head wildly, "Of course I do! But you're drunk, Aang. If we're ever going to make love, it's going to be when you're thinking clearly and not just acting on your lustful feelings."

"But I'm not just acting on my lustful feelings!" he complained quietly, "I don't know if it's the alcohol talking or not, but I think I'm in love with you." he admitted without any remorse.

She gasped, but shook her head, "You're drunk, Aang. When you can think clearly and admit it to me, then I'll believe you. Now come on. We don't have to go back out there, but we can't make love yet."

He sighed in disappointment, "Fine. If we can't make love, then can you at least lay down with me?" She smiled and nodded. Getting up before he could pull her into him, she made her way to the door and closed it, locking it without a second thought. Wanting badly to be in his arms again, she ran over to the bed and jumped straight onto him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. "Oh! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine," he wheezed, "just need to catch my breath." After another minute or so, he regained his breath and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her softly on her head and dug his face into her hair. "Goodnight, Katara."

She smiled a little and yawned. "Goodnight, Aang. Sleep well." She dug her face into his chest and fell asleep happily, being in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Katara was woken up by sunlight beaming down right into her eyes, making her groan and roll over. She instantly regretted this however when she lost the warmth that had been there all night. She rolled back over to her original position and peeked open an eye to see… Aang holding her? The memories of the night before came crashing back to her. Smiling at the memory of Aang admitting he thought he was in love with her, she couldn't wait until he would one day say that to her without the alcohol speaking for him. Not wanting to wake him up and lose the comfort she felt in his arms, she pretended to be asleep to stay in his arms as long as possible. Unfortunately for her, Aang awoke shortly after, sitting up and stretching his arms while yawning. He looked over to the sleeping girl beside him and gasped. After a minute of the memories of the night before came flooding back to him, he decided that he would get her home. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was five-thirty in the morning. He had two hours before he had to be at work. Part of him wanted to just lay back down and return to sleep in Katara's warmth, but the wiser part of him knew what he had to do. He looked down at the peaceful form of his student, and he couldn't help but think about what he had told her the night before. _Do I actually love her? Or was that the alcohol talking?_, he wondered. Shaking his head, he knew that he had to get going. He nudged her softly, "Katara. Katara, wake up." After a couple minutes of attempting to get her up, she finally gave up on pretending to be asleep and sat up, letting out a yawn. "Well, good morning, sunshine," he smiled at her. "We should probably get you back home. Your mother must be worried sick."

She chuckled, "Don't worry, Aang, I told her I was staying over at Yue's last night. She has no idea that I'm even here right now."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, if you wouldn't mind keeping what happened last night between us, I would greatly appreciate it," he almost begged her.

She smiled, "Of course I will. I would never try to get you fired from your job," she paused, "Look Aang, I'm really sorry for getting you into trouble with the school for no reason. Mr. Pakku said that you've been under suspicion for quite some time because of me, so I'm really sorry you've had to go through that because I can't control myself. I promise, I'll make a better effort out of it," she said seriously.

He took a good look at her. Something was different about her. She didn't seem as childish or immature as she had been for a while now. _She's starting to act like an adult,_ he realized. There was a new sense of maturity to her that made him want to figure out what exactly it was. But he knew he couldn't, at least not yet anyway. "Thank you, Katara. Now, come along. I'll drop you and Yue off at her place. Will her parents freak out if they find her drunk?" he asked as he walked out into the living room and picked up Yue and slung her over his shoulder.

"No, not at all. They are hardly ever there, being the owners of the biggest ice themed restaurant in the state. We'll be just fine, and no one will ever know what happened." They made their way downstairs to his car and he laid Yue on the backseat and buckled her in. He got into the car and started it up. They made their way over to Yue's house and got her out of the car. Wit their combined effort, they managed to get Yue into her living room and dropped her onto the couch.

He turned to look at Katara, "Well, I suppose you and her should start getting ready for school. It starts in an hour and she hasn't done her presentation yet, so I expect you both to be on time. Okay?" She nodded. He started walking out the door when he stopped himself. Against his better judgement, he looked over his shoulder, "I had a lot of fun with you, last night. Thanks for not letting things go too far when I was drunk. You didn't have to do that," he said gratefully.

She smiled, "Of course, Aang. If we're going to ever make love, it'll be with us both thinking clearly, not drunk out of our minds. Now run along before I try to kiss you again," she joked, making him crack a smile.

"I'll see you in class, Katara," he winked at her. He walked out the door and shut it behind her, leaving her to be happy in the choices she had made the night before. She turned back to Yue, "Now, what am I going to do with you?" she questioned with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6: Half Done is Well Begun

Chapter 6: Half Done is Well Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Aang finished his coffee and poured some more from his thermos into his mug. It was going to be a long day, so he had to keep up with it. He was still a little hungover, so the more coffee he had, the sooner it would stop. As the bell finally rang, he went over roll call quickly. "Alex?", "Yuki?". He sighed at the new name on his roster, "Ty Lee?" She raised her hand quickly and blew him a kiss, making him groan into his coffee mug. "Katara?" Katara stood up and shouted, "Here!" making Aang's head throb a little more. "Thank you, Miss Aqua, you may take your seat." he told her a little angrily. She sat back down quickly and he went through the rest of the attendance sheet. After he was satisfied everyone was there, he got up and said, "Alright, today we will finish our projects. I have already made a list of who will go, so unless there are any volunteers, we will get started. Any takers?" After a few moments of silence, Toph sighed and raised her hand. "Miss Bei Fong, I am very impressed with you right now," he said proudly, "Come on up and we'll get started."

She made her way up to the front and looked at him for approval to start. He nodded and she began, "My report is on how a group of men snuck into Nazi Germany and disguised themselves as their own. Thanks to the help they provided by taking intel from the enemy, we were able to find weak points in their defenses and were able to push through. Not long after, we made it to the rhineland, and the war was all but over once we crossed into that. Thanks to these brave young men, we were able to finally take over Germany and take out Hitler."

The class clapped and Aang nodded in approval, "Good job, Miss Bei Fong. That was your best report yet. You may take your seat." She went back to her seat with her hands raised victoriously and shouted, "Suck it!" making the whole class laugh.

They went through a couple more reports until it was Sokka's turn. "Mr. Aqua!" Aang yelled at a now sleeping Sokka, "Care to show us what you have learned about how WWII ended?"

Sokka nodded sleepily and brought his paper up with him, "Alright, well my report is on a girl from Germany who saw how the war was affecting not only the world, but how it affected her people. She was unhappy with this, and decided to do something about it. Being a lieutenant in the army, she gained access to some important plans for invading Russia and delivered it to a commander from there. Although this didn't directly help cause the end of the war, if those papers hadn't been delivered, Stalin would not have had an excuse to go to war with them, besides their obvious invasion of Russian territory. And with Russia's involvement being critical in the war, it served a great purpose for Russia to act and led to help end the war."

Aang nodded, "Well done, Mr. Aqua. Be sure to thank your sister for doing the work for you," he joked, making the class laugh. "You may take your seat." Sokka went back to his desk and they went through the rest of the presentations. "Congratulations everyone," Aang started, "I can honestly say you have all done very well on your projects. Next, we will go to post-Vietnam to see how the war had affected the world and made it how we know it today." He looked at the clock and saw that they had ten minutes left. "Since we have so little time left," he continued, "you may all have a study hall. If you choose to talk to each other, just make sure it's quiet. Thank you." The class started talking to each other immediately and Aang sipped more coffee, letting it flood through his system and make it a little more decent. He looked up to see Toph and Katara walking over to him, "What can I help you with, Miss Beifong and Miss Aqua?" he asked politely.

Toph snorted, "We're just bored and want to talk." She plopped down on a chair next to his desk, "So, have you decided what grade I'm going to get yet?" He nodded. "Care to tell me what I got?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not yet, Miss Bei Fong," he laughed a little, "I can't disclose grades to my students until everything has been graded, but I can tell you that you did very well and will receive a very good grade."

Smirking, Toph looked over to Katara, "See? I told you I could do it, you don't need to butt in on _everything_. Why did you even care anyways?"

"No reason," Katara laughed nervously. "Anyways," she continued before Toph could ask more about it, "how about me Mr. White? How did I do?"

He smiled, "You did very well, Miss Aqua. The whole class did. There was nothing below ninety percent for the presentations that were done, so congratulations on that," he finished with a wink. Toph just looked between them in confusion, but eventually just let it drop. The bell finally rang and the class got up, "Have a good day class, and don't fall asleep in class like a certain someone!" he yelled, making the whole class laugh, this time including Sokka. They slowly filed out while Katara stayed behind for a moment. "Did you need something Miss Aqua? You know I'm not going to write you another pass unless it's actually school-related."

She shook her head, "No, I just wanted to confirm real quick: So, I'm half-way there?" she asked hopefully. He nodded and she beamed and tackled him in a hug, "Great! I can't wait until finals! Alright, I better get going. Bye, Mr. White," she pulled away and winked at him, walking away while overly swaying her hips, trying to draw his attention to down there. Unfortunately for him, it worked and he could feel himself harden a little. He shook his head, "What is wrong with me?" he said aloud. He turned back to his papers and put in the grades. The grades in his class had already gone up significantly. If Katara managed to get the class to do just as well on the finals, he might have a real shot of getting the bonus. And of course, the added benefit of his students doing well in his class and being able to graduate. He thought about Katara and the night before. He had told her that he thought he might be in love with her. _Is it true?_, he wondered. He tried comparing what he felt for her compared to what he felt for his previous girlfriends. He surprised himself by finding that the feelings he had when he thought of Katara as opposed to his previous girlfriends were stronger than they had been with them. _Maybe I do love her…_ He shook his head, _Even if I do, now's not the time to be thinking of such things. She still has to do the other half of her requirements before anything else can happen between us. It'll have to wait, I'm afraid._ Shaking off these thoughts, he finished putting in the grades and took a look at the class average. It was eighty-seven percent. He smiled widely and pumped a fist in the air, "Yes!"

"Well, someone seems excited," a voice teased from behind him. He turned around quickly to look and see… Suki?

"Suki?" he questioned, "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled and walked in, "I just came by to say hello and see how you're doing at being a teacher." Looking around and seeing all the good reports with A's on them, she said, "By the looks of it, you're doing a very good job. I always knew you would be a great teacher."

"Well, thanks" he grinned and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, "But I'm not the only to give credit to. The kids are mostly good students, except for one who falls asleep in class more often than not, otherwise the rest are very smart."

She shook her head and smiled, "Aang White, ever the one to not be willing to take credit for his success." She paused, "Aang, can I speak to you about something?"

"Um, sure." he said curiously, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," she started nervously, "I was just wondering, if maybe you might… maybe be interested in going out on a date with me Friday night?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. _What _can_ I say? 'I'm sorry Suki, I might be in love with one of my students, so I can't go out with you' or 'I'm sorry, I can't because I made a deal that if my student got the rest of the class to get their grades up I'd sleep with her'_, he thought exasperatedly. He sighed, "Look Suki, I enjoyed the time we had together, but I honestly think we're better off as friends. We were friends all throughout high school before we started dating in college, right?"

Suki nodded slowly, "Yeah, but if you hadn't been dating your childhood best friend, I would have asked you out then. I was literally waiting that whole time for you guys to break up. It took you guys until we finally started college for that to happen. I didn't date anyone else because I wanted to be with you," she sighed sadly.

"I know, Suki, I know. I'm sorry, but I just think we're better off this way."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Suki asked suddenly.

"No! There is not!" he lied, "Look, we had a great relationship together, but we split up for a reason. Just because you haven't left to go become a famous chef yet doesn't mean you're not going to eventually. If we got back together, we would just end up doing the same thing later. Besides, I love having you as a friend, and I don't want to lose that. I'm sorry, but this is for the best for both of us." he said while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled and nodded, "I understand. I love having you as a friend, too. I just miss all the good times we had together, but you're right. My job is a temporary set-back." She looked up at him, "Thanks for helping me see this is the best for us. I'll always love you, Aang."

He gently wiped away her tears, "And I'll always love you, Suki. You're one of the most important women in my life, and I'm happy that we can still be friends. Now, do you have any plans to get discovered yet?"

"No, nothing solid yet, but I will probably go off to California and try auditioning for a cooking show or something."

He smiled, "Well, that's a good start, but the biggest and hardest step to accomplish that is to actually go out and do that. Once you do though, you won't regret it. You'll be officially chasing your dreams," he paused. "Lucky for me, my dream was a lot more attainable than yours," he teased.

She chuckled, "Yeah, well you've always been a helpful soul, so of course you would want a job that helps others before yourself," she looked at him sadly, "I'm really going to miss you, Aang."

Getting up, he pulled her into a hug and held her there, "I know. I'll miss you too, Suki, but you've got to follow your dreams. You owe it to yourself and the rest of the world to show your gift. And you'll always have my support if things don't work out. I promise."

"Thanks, Aang," she said appreciatively and pulled away from him, "If I ever get rich, I'll be sure to send you a nice check." She remembered his car, "Or at the very least get you a car that doesn't look like it's going to break down at any moment."

"Hey," he fake complained, "it's not exactly like I can do anything about it. I _am_ living on a teacher's salary after all. But thanks Suki, I'll be rooting for you even more now," he joked lightly.

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Gee, thanks Aang, that means a lot to me," she said sarcastically, "Alright, well I guess I should get going. Try not to die of boredom from grading papers all day."

He went back to his seat and laughed, "I'll try not to, but no promises," he winked. "I'll see you later, Suki. Let me know before you go off to become a famous chef so that I can see you one more time and I can brag that I knew you before you became the angriest chef on Earth." he joked.

Giving him one last kiss on the cheek, she started walking out the door, "I will, Aang. Bye." He watched her go and turned back to his paperwork. _Wow,_ he thought with a laugh, _it's really been an interesting day. First my grades go up, and then I had to gently turn down my ex-girlfriend. I wonder what's next? _Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he turned his thoughts back to what he had been thinking before when something hit him. The feelings he had gotten from hugging Suki had been weaker than the feelings he had when Katara hugged him. His eyes widened to the size of plates. _I'm in love with my student,_ he thought in both amazement and fear. _This is not good, not good at all._ _I can't be in love with her, I haven't even been on a date with her!_, he thought fearfully. Though as much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny it any longer. He was officially in love with his student. He sighed softly, "Why did I have to fall in love with a_ student_ of all people?" he whispered to himself quietly. He shook his head and grabbed his coat. He needed a couple minutes of fresh air. As he walked out, what he didn't know was that a student had come to ask him some questions and had heard him whisper to himself. "Wow," Ty Lee smiled widely as she hid on the side of his classroom door, "he's in love with me already? It's going to be a good day tomorrow," she smirked. Walking away, she started thinking of a plan to win her teacher. What _she _didn't know is that another student had come to talk to Mr. White and had heard his confession from the door on the other side of the room. "Mr. White's in love with a student?" Sokka gasped, "I've got to tell Yue!" He ran off to go tell her about his new discovery. Things had just started getting interesting, it seemed.

* * *

"Yue!" She turned around to see none other than her boyfriend running to her like it was lunchtime. When he finally caught up, she waited for him to catch his breath. After a minute or so, he finally did and whispered quickly while waving his arms in the air wildly, "I just found out Mr. White has a secret!"

She snorted, "What secret? That he has the biggest package in school? Because that's not a secret, Sokka."

"No, that's not what I-" he cut himself off, "How do you know that?" he asked angrily.

"Oh calm down, Sokka, I did not sleep with the teacher." she placed a kiss on his cheek, "It's pretty obvious if you look at him. It's barely being held back by his pants. It's not exactly hard to notice."

He calmed down for a second, but became angry again, "Why are you looking at him like that?!" he growled.

She opened up her locker and put her books in, "Sokka, you know I love you, but he's the most attractive man in the school. Sorry, but it's true. Anyways, what's this 'big secret' of his that you found out?"

Quickly forgetting about his anger, he whispered, "I was going over to his class to ask how I had done on my presentation when I heard him whispering to himself. He said, and I quote, 'Why did I have to fall in love with a _student_ of all people.'" he attempted to mimic Aang, but failed miserably.

Yue looked at him in surprise, "You're absolutely sure that he said that?" she asked incredulously, He nodded. "That can't be right, why would Mr. White allow himself to fall in love with someone eight years or more younger than him?"

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know. It's not like we plan for it. Sometimes it just happens. I mean, take me for example, I had no idea I would fall in love with you when I first saw you. I knew you were super pretty and awesome, but I had no idea that I would _ever _get this far with you," he admitted sheepishly.

"Awww," she kissed him on the cheek, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Now, back to the problem, you don't think he was talking about Katara do you?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't really know. If it was, then why haven't we heard him say it before? Maybe it's the new girl, what was her name…" he trailed off, "Ty Lee! Maybe he's in love with her!"

Yue rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Sokka, you know that I love you, but that's a really dumb answer. She just got into his class _yesterday_. He's not going to fall in love with her in one day. No, it's got to be someone else."

"Well, maybe she should just talk to him about it," he suggested, "If he's in love with Katara, we can find out and tell her."

Yue looked at him as if he was crazy, "Sokka! If he _is _in love with her, which I very much doubt he is, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her anyways. It would just add more fuel to the already burning forest fire. But you are right about talking to him. Come on, let's go." She took his hand and they made their way to his classroom. As they got to the door, they saw him inside grading more papers while drinking coffee. Yue knocked on it gently, "Hello? Mr. White?"

He looked up from his papers and smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Luna, how can I help you?"

"Well," she started nervously, "apparently Sokka here," she pointed at her boyfriend with her thumb, "heard you say something."

A puzzled look crossed his face, "Oh?" he turned his attention to Sokka, "what do you think you heard me say, Mr. Aqua?" he asked curiously.

"Um, I-I don't know if I _actually _heard you say-" Yue gave him a glare and he gulped, "I guess I thought I heard you say that you were… in love with a student," he admitted quietly.

Aang's eyebrow raised. _It's a good thing I took drama in high school,_ he thought. "Mr. Aqua, do you truly believe that I would allow myself to fall in love with a student? You know my policy on such things, I would not allow it."

Sokka nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know your policy sir, but I know what I heard. I was outside your door and was about to ask you how I had done on my project when I heard you whisper to yourself saying that you had fallen in love with a student."

Aang sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, Mr. Aqua I admit, I _have_ fallen in love with a student," he said, catching Yue and Sokka by surprise at his admission.

"You have?" they both asked at the same time in surprise.

He nodded, "I have. I fell in love with a girl who was a freshmen when I graduated from college. She's in her last year now, so yes, I _have_ fallen in love with a student," he lied.

Yue let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I thought you were going to say you had fallen in love with Katara. I would have been happy for her, but she would have gone nuts if she heard that."

Aang chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I suppose she would. Well, now that that's been cleared up, did you guys need help with anything else?" They shook their heads. "Okay, well just remember, my doors are always open if you guys ever need help."

She smiled, "Thanks Mr. White, you're the best teacher ever. I'm sorry that we accused you of being in love with a student here." She turned to Sokka, "Sokka, anything you might like to add?"

He nodded, "I just want to say that I was right, just not in the way that I was expecting," Yue slapped him on the back of his head, "Ow! And that I'm sorry for somewhat wrongly accusing you."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Aqua. Now I see that it's time for us to all get out of here. Do you guys need a lift home?" he asked nicely.

"No, no. We'll just drive home in Sokka's car. Thank you though, Mr. White. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you guys, tomorrow! Have fun!" he called as they walked out the door. He followed them shortly after and shut the door, leaning against it and letting out the breath he had secretly been holding in. "Holy shit, that was _way_ too close." Then he thought of something, "If they heard it, does that mean anyone else heard it?" He shrugged it off, "I doubt it. Alright, well I suppose it's time I head back home." He grabbed his things and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He forgot to lock the other door, however, and was unaware of a certain love-struck student plotting to win him. "Perfect," Ty Lee said with an evil smile, "I'll leave him a surprise he'll never forget."


	7. Chapter 7: The Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

"It's going to be a long day," Aang sighed as he walked into the school. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, having been once again busy grading papers. As much as he loved helping kids succeed, sometimes he wished his job didn't take so much out of him. Making his way to his classroom, an uneasy feeling started settling in his stomach. He shook his head, "Must be the breakfast burrito I had before I left," he laughed to himself. After a couple minutes, he finally made it to his room and slowly unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he switched on the lights and went to his desk. He pulled up his laptop and started entering grades from the previous night and was pleased to have the grades continue to grow. _I'm so close, I can almost taste the bonus,_ he thought with a smile. A sudden bang came from his classroom closet. Curious, he walked over to it slowly with a pencil for defense, not that he actually thought he would need it, and slowly opened the door to find…

"What the hell?!" he gasped.

"Hello, Mr. Cutie," Ty Lee winked at him.

He groaned and shook his head, "Miss Jackson, why are you in my classroom? School does not start for another…" he looked down at his watch, "two hours! How did you even get in here?"

"I went in through your back door," she pointed behind her.

Rubbing his eyes, he turned his attention back to her, "Okay, now that that's been answered, what are you doing here?" he asked impatiently.

"Well," she started walking up to him, "I heard you whisper something to yourself, and I knew I had to do something," she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow, "What did you hear?" knowing already what she had heard, but hoping she had heard something else all the same.

She finally made it to him and placed her hands on his chest and let it run down to his stomach, "I heard that you're in love with a student, and I can only assume that's me."

Taking her hand off of him, he asked, "And what makes you think that I'm in love with_ you_? For all you know, I could be in love with a student at a _college_, and not here at all." he said seriously.

She just laughed, "I know you _could _be, but I've seen the way you've been looking at me." she said, causing him to blush because he had really been looking at Katara like that, "It's alright, Mr. Cutie, I've got the hots for you too. How about we just have some fun?" she asked seductively while trying to start unbuttoning his pants.

"No!" he angrily whispered and took her hands away, "Firstly, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am not in love with you, and secondly, even if I _was_ in love with you, I am a teacher and you are a student. I am not losing my job just because you have an infatuation for me."

"Oh come on, Mr. Cutie, even if you don't love me, you know you want me," she said suggestively, "Let's just have a little fun. I won't tell anybody if you won't," she winked and rubbed his pants.

He took her hand off of him and started dragging her out the door. "Look, I know you're new and that you have an infatuation for me, but I will not allow this. I will not speak of this and you will not get in trouble as long as you stop this right now. Are we clear?"

She sighed, "Fine, Mr. Cutie. If you ever change your mind, you know where I'll be." she winked at him, "See you in a couple hours!" and finally left, making Aang sigh in relief.

"Why does this happen to _me_?" he asked annoyed, "I've never heard _any other _teachers have this problem before. What's next? _Toph's_ going to hit on me?" He paused and laughed, "Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen." Shaking his head at what had just occurred, he went back to his desk and tried to forget what happened by losing himself in his work. Before he knew it, his class was filled with students and it was time for him to begin. "Okay, welcome back class. I hope you guys are ready to go back to what happened post-Vietnam!" he fake cheered. A wave of groans erupted from the class, "Trust me, I'm not looking forward to it either," he said, making the class laugh. "Alright, can anyone remind me who was the president when the Vietnam war ended?" Katara raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Aqua?"

"That would be President Richard Nixon, Mr. White," she said with a smile.

He smiled back, making Katara smile wider, "That is correct, Miss Aqua, very good. Yes, President Nixon signed a peace accord with the leader of Vietnam, but does anyone remember what he was impeached for?" Surprisingly, Toph raised her hand this time, "Miss Bei Fong?"

She blew hair out of her face, "President Nixon was impeached for the 'Watergate' scandal."

"Very good, Miss Bei Fong. You have actually been listening it seems," he joked, making the class laugh. "Now, to start this off, I would like you all to turn to page three hundred and six and begin reading. You should finish by the end of the hour, so if you finish early, go ahead and do other homework. If you have none, and I'll be able to tell if you do, then you may play on your phones," Sokka raised his hand, "Yes, you may listen to music." His hand went back down and they all went to work. Toph and Katara paired up and read next to each other, "So, have you heard about Twinkle Toes?" she asked Katara quietly.

Katara frowned, "What? Is he alright? Is he going to die?" she started panicking.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen! He's fine," Toph laughed and punched her in the shoulder, "I just mean that he has feelings for you," she whispered as quietly as possible.

"Oh yeah, I heard it when you were talking to him outside. You guys weren't exactly being quiet about it," she chuckled.

Toph smirked, "Well, you must be pretty happy about that. I'm surprised you haven't jumped him by now."

"No, not yet at least," Katara half-joked, "I'll just have to wait until I graduate and then we'll see if anything happens."

"Well, at least for your sake, it's only three months away. They moved it up to late May."

Katara gasped in surprise, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup," Toph snorted, "Then we'll finally be able to get out of this hell-hole and never come back. And I can live off of my parents' fortune for the rest of my life. My future's looking bright!" she quietly cheered.

"Of course it is, Toph, you're parents own five mansions," Katara shook her head in disbelief, "It's actually kind of funny that you're dating another rich person. Together, you guys could probably buy an army."

"Who said anything about 'probably', Sugar Queen?" Toph asked with a grin, "As soon as I get my inheritance, I'm buying an army and razing this school to the ground."

"Ha, ha, Toph, very funny," Katara responded sarcastically.

"Who said I was joking?" Toph asked seriously.

Ignoring her, Katara turned to look at Aang and sighed dreamily. "Spirits, I can't wait until I graduate. It's so hard for me not to do anything right now, especially when he's right over there looking so cute when he's lost in his work."

"Oh relax, Sugar Queen. It's only a few more months, then you can do whatever you want. Now, how about we read and get this over with?" she asked. They read to each other for the rest of class and finished with five minutes left.

Katara decided that she would go up to Aang to say hello, "Hi, Mr. White. How's your day been going?" she asked sweetly.

He laughed a little, "Other than what happened this morning, not too bad, Miss Aqua. How about yourself?"

She frowned, "What happened this morning, Mr. White? Is everything okay?" she worried for him.

"I'm alright, Miss Aqua, there was… let's just say a little mix up with a student this morning," he chuckled nervously, "It was just a misunderstanding that I quickly cleared up. I'm just fine, thank you for your concern," he smiled at her.

She smiled happily back, "Okay, well I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." The bell rang. "Well, I guess that I should get going. I'll see you later, Mr. White," she winked at him.

"I'll see you later, Miss Aqua. Don't let your brother annoy you too much," he joked.

She giggled and gave him one last smile before turning and leaving the room. As she walked out, Yue ran to catch up with her, "Katara!" She looked behind her and slowed down to let her catch up, "How was class?" Yue asked in an attempt to start up a conversation.

"It went just fine. We talked a little bit about post-Vietnam and we read from our textbooks," she answered her, "Also, I may have gotten to talk to Mr. White a little," she admitted sheepishly.

Yue rolled her eyes, "Katara, are you ever going to give up on him? I hate to say this to you, but nothing's ever going to happen between you. I thought the _many_ times of him shooting you down would help you see that."

"You don't know that, Yue. Just because there's a bit of an age difference doesn't mean that he can't fall in love with me," Katara argued, "I've got the rest of the semester to make that happen. If it doesn't, then I'll finally give up, okay?"

"Katara, this isn't healthy. You could _literally_ have any guy in school around your age. Why are you waiting on a teacher who's got eight years on you?" she asked worriedly.

Katara shook her head, "You don't understand, Yue. I'm happy for you that you have Sokka, but Mr. White isn't like any other man in the world, least of all the stupid boys that go to our school. He's actually kind, caring, smart, and thinks of others before himself. Why would I give up on that so easily?"

"Because he's not in love with you!" Yue yelled, "He's in love with a student from a college! He told me himself!"

Looking at her in disbelief, Katara glared at her, "No he's not! Even if he's not interested in me that way right now, he still treats me like a friend and tells me about stuff like that. He would have told me!"

"Do you really think he would tell the girl who's madly in love with him and hangs onto his every word that he's in love with someone else?" Yue asked seriously, "He's just trying to protect your feelings!"

"Ugh! I'm not listening to you anymore! I have to go!" she yelled and stormed off. She went out to the courtyard and sat down underneath a tree. _What if she's right? What if he _is _in love with someone else and just doesn't want to break my heart?_ The thought of that possibility alone brought tears to her eyes. She started crying uncontrollably and leaned back against the tree. _What was I thinking?_, she thought sadly, _Why would he ever fall in love with _me_? I'm just some stalker-girl who won't leave him alone. He just doesn't want to break my heart._ After a couple minutes of more crying, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Aqua?"She looked up to see Aang staring down at her with worry. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked away from him. "Hi, Mr. White. Did you need something?" she asked nonchalantly.

He sat down next to her and wiped the rest of her tears away, "I think the real question is: Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Mr. White. I'm just a little emotional right now," she lied. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't buy it, "I swear, I'm fine. I just came to a realization of something that I should have a long time ago."

"And what is that?" he dug in deeper.

She smiled at him sadly and took a deep breath, "I just realized that you're not always going to get what you want, and that sometimes it's better to just give up. Then maybe you'll save yourself some pain."

He frowned, "Why would you think that?" When she didn't say anything, he took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him, "Miss Aqua, I know something's bothering you, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is." She tried arguing, but he shut her down with a fierce look and she sighed sadly.

"I guess it's just… I heard someone say that you were… in love with a college student…" she confessed sadly.

He was silent for a moment, "I told your brother and his girlfriend that lie when they overheard me say something related to it, so I had to bend the truth a little. I didn't mean it, and it's not true in any way." _At least not yet_, he thought.

She looked over to him with a puzzled look, "What did they hear you say?"

Completely caught off guard from the question, especially because of the answer that came with it, he shook his head wildly, "I'm sorry, Miss Aqua, I can't tell you, at least not yet. Maybe one day." he said with a small smile.

Wanting badly to know, she tried begging, "What was it? You must have been trying to cover up something. Just tell me, please," she attempted with big eyes.

He laughed a little, "Trust me, Miss Aqua, if things go as planned, I will tell you one day, but for now it must be kept a secret. I promise, it will be worth the wait." She looked like she was going to argue again, but he gave her a smile that melted her heart instantly. She smiled back and he helped her up, holding onto her hand a little longer than necessary. "I'll see you later, Miss Aqua." He looked around to make sure no one was there, and quickly kissed her on the cheek, making her blush furiously and walked quickly away. She just stood there frozen in shock, trying to register what had just happened. When she finally snapped back to reality, she smiled widely. Feeling the joy of not having to beg him for a kiss, she happily walked back inside and went to her class, not even caring that she would get yelled at.

* * *

Aang walked into his apartment. It was nothing too extravagant, after all, he wasn't the kind of guy to spend too much money on frivolous things. It was small, cozy, and had everything he needed, which thankfully for him, was not much. A couch and a TV were set up in the living room with a small table in between them. Past the living room was a small dining room with a tiny coffee table that he never used, due to the fact that he hadn't bothered dating in a while and usually ate on his couch. He walked into his simple room with his bed and his tiny TV that hardly ever got used, due to the fact that the only time he used it was if he was at home sick, and due to his healthy lifestyle hardly ever happened. Setting his work stuff down on his bed, he walked over and looked at the old baseball cap his father had given him when he turned ten years old. It seemed like so long ago since then. It was his most prized possession, and the last real memory he had left of his father, Gyatso. He had died not even two years ago, around the same time he had started teaching. He would have taken time off to grieve, but he had just started his job and decided it would not be a good idea to do so. Luckily for him, he had always been someone who bounced back quickly. Not necessarily easily, just quickly. It had torn him to pieces when he had learned his father had died, and it took much alone time for him to finally start to get better, though he knew nothing would ever truly be the same. He used to be what his friends called him the 'prankster' of the group, but after that, he lost any kind of taste for such activities. He still liked to have fun, but he just wasn't the same person that he had been before his father died. "I miss you, dad," he said aloud, "You always knew how to cheer me up and get me back to myself. Maybe one day I can get back to there on my own."

After a few moments of silence, his phone started ringing in his pocket. Curious, he answered, "Hello?"

"Mr. White!" Principal Ozai said happily on the other end, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to congratulate you on already bringing your scores up in your class!"

Aang smiled to himself, "You're not bothering me at all, sir. Thank you, but this is just the beginning. I'm going to have the class well-prepared for the finals, and I am confident that they will do very well."

He could hear the grin in Ozai's voice, "I'm very glad to hear that, Mr. White! If you can make that happen, you will be in very good standing for the bonus."

"As glad as I am to hear that, that's only a partial benefit to making this happen. I want all my students to succeed and do the best they can every day." he answered honestly.

"Exactly. That's why you're the best teacher I have here, despite all the ridiculous rumors about you and that student who has been stalking you for some time now. Like you would _ever_ get involved with a student," he laughed.

Aang laughed back nervously, "Yeah, why on Earth would I ever do that? Well, thank you for the call sir, but I should get going. I've got dinner to make and I am very hungry. I will see you at school tomorrow, sir."

"Of course, Mr. White! Thank you again for your hard work. Have a good night."

"To you as well sir," he responded cheerily. He hung up and sighed in relief, "That was a little too close. Now, what should I do about dinner?" he mused. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, "Fine, if you insist." He looked up the number for his favorite pizza place and called it.

"Welcome to Iroh's Pizzaria, where every bite is made with love, will this be for delivery or take out?" a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Hello Mr. Iroh, how are you doing today?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Mr. White! It's been too long! How have you been? Any new girlfriends yet?" Iroh teased.

Aang chuckled and tugged the collar of his shirt, "No, no, not yet at least. Just waiting for a certain someone," he admitted while banging his head on the wall for stupidly inviting more questions about it.

A snicker came from the other end, "Of course you are, Mr. White. Are you still hung up on my niece?"

"No, not at all, Mr. Iroh, no offense," Aang said quickly, "It's nothing personal to you or her, but _she_ always had a crush on _me_, and not the other way around, despite what she may have told you."

Iroh let out a hearty chuckle, "Don't worry, Aang," he finally dropped the last name schtick, "I am well aware of this. After all, I'm sure you never had posters of _her_ in your room when you went to school together."

Aang groaned, "Of course she did. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I have to admit, I didn't think it went that deep."

Another laugh came from the other end, "Yeah, you really shouldn't be. I remember when you both were younger how she had always tried to hurt your childhood best friend," he paused in thought, "What was her name?"

Letting out a sigh, he told him, "Her name was On Ji, Iroh. I swear, your memory has only gotten worse with age," he joked.

"Well, wait until you're my age, Aang. If you think _I'm_ bad, you won't even remember your own name," Iroh joked right back. That was one of the things that Aang loved most about Iroh. Like his people, he could take an insult that was sent at him and send it back just as easily without there being any hurt involved whatsoever. "Anyways, as much as I'd love to talk, we are pretty busy today, so did you want to order some food, or did you just call to talk?" At the mention of food, Aang's stomach growled loudly, causing Iroh to laugh over the phone, "Alright, well I've got my answer. Would you like your usual?"

Nodding even though he knew Iroh couldn't see it, he said, "Yeah, that would be great. And I know I don't usually do this, but could you send me a two-liter of soda? I haven't had some in quite some time."

"Of course, Aang. I'll have that over to you in…" he stopped talking for a moment and punched some buttons, "about half an hour. Maybe sooner if I can whip my delivery drivers into shape," he joked.

Aang laughed a little, "Well, while I'm sure you would be a great drill sergeant, Iroh, maybe you should just stick to making tea and pizza. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house for an old friend."

"Iroh," Aang warned him.

"I'm not backing down on this, Aang." he said more serious than Aang had ever heard him be, "You're like a son to me, along with my nephew of course."

Aang became confused, "You have a nephew? How come I never heard of this before?"

Iroh chuckled, "Because he is hardly ever around. Even when he was younger, he was always out and about, and was never around my work."

"Well, what's his name?" Aang asked curiously.

"Zuko. Zuko Agni."

Aang gasped, "Well, it looks like I've already met your nephew. He's a nice young man, but he smokes like a chimney."

There was a pause from Iroh, "Did you say that he was smoking, Aang?"

"Um, yeah," Aang responded, once again confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just realized that I need to have a talk with my nephew. I thought I had talked him out of smoking, but it seems that I have another lecture to give him this time."

"Well, best of luck with that, Iroh," he chuckled, and thought of something, "Wait, Iroh, isn't your family rich?"

"Yes it is, Aang. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I was just wondering because you run a pizzeria and your brother is the principal of a high school. It just seems like you guys could be doing better things than that." he admitted sheepishly.

Iroh chuckled, "Well of course we could, young man. But we are doing what we do for a reason. I love to make tea and food for others to enjoy, and Ozai loves to boss people around. It's what we were born to do, it seems."

"Alright, well I was just curious. Okay, well it's been nice talking to you again, Iroh. Be sure to tell everyone I said hello."

"I will, Aang. Thanks for calling, I enjoy our little chats. You are welcome over here any time."

Aang smiled, "Thanks, Iroh. I'll talk to you later. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Aang." He hung up and laughed. Starting with talking about girlfriends and ending with talking about Iroh's family's riches. Just another conversation with his old friend. He shook his head and went to the couch and watched some TV. After half an hour, he grabbed ten dollars for a tip since he didn't have to pay for the food. Opening the door, he gasped in surprise, "Katara?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Incident

Chapter 8: The Incident

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, I would suggest skipping it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

"Katara?" Aang gasped in surprise.

She looked up at him from underneath the rim of her cap that had "Iroh's Pizza" on it and smiled, "Hey, Mr. White, I didn't know you like pizza."

He chuckled, "And _I_ didn't know that you delivered pizzas. I do here and there, I just don't order out that much. I try to save as much money as I can, living on a teacher's salary after all."

She giggled, "I'm sure you do. May I come in for a minute?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't you have other deliveries to do?" he questioned suspiciously with a raised brow.

Shaking her head, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, "It's a slow night, and my stupid brother keeps taking the pizzas before I can get a chance, so I doubt Mr. Iroh will notice." Then she remembered something, "Oh yeah, he said you didn't have to pay for it. Are you friends with him or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that. He's like a second father to me," he admitted and motioned for her to come in, which she did. He closed the door and continued, "I've known him since I was little, he was a good friend of my father's, and was around for most of my childhood."

"Awww," Katara said adoringly, making Aang laugh and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's _just adorable_," he teased. Before he forgot, he handed her the money. When she tried to protest, he said, "I know I don't have to pay for the food, but this is your tip." When she tried to refuse again, he grabbed her hand with his hand, put the money in it again and closed it. "Keep it. With your brother taking so many deliveries, it sounds like you need it."

She finally gave up, "Fine," she sighed, "Thank you, Mr. White."

"No problem, I know what it's like to want to make some money," he told her.

"Oh? Did you deliver pizzas when you went to school?" she asked curiously.

He laughed a little, "No, I helped tutor other students for fair rates every day. It worked well for me because I got my studying time done while I got paid. It was a good system."

"Well," she started while setting his food down, "if you ever want to do that again, I would be more than happy to sign up for that."

He walked into his kitchen and got out a couple plates and cups, "No, I don't do tutoring for money anymore unless it's for my students. And as much as you'd like for me to tutor you, I know you don't really need it. You have the best grades in my class after all." He put some slices onto two plates and gave her one. When she gave him a confused look, he said, "Well, if you're not going to get anything to actually _deliver_, you might as well eat a little something. Do you mind having spinach on your pizza?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, not at all. It's not too different than sea prunes, so I don't mind. Thank you again, Mr. White."

"You can call me 'Aang', when we're not in public Katara," he told her with a smile. She smiled wider and they made their way over to the couch and watched some TV in a comfortable silence. Getting the soda he had ordered, he poured them into the cups and handed her one, "To Thursday nights, the unsung hero," he joked, which she giggled to, "Cheers."

"Cheers," she giggled and clinked her cup to his. After downing their soda, they sat back against the couch and watched more TV. After a couple minutes, he couldn't help but look over at her. _Wow, she really is beautiful,_ he thought with a blush. She felt eyes on her and looked at him curiously, "Aang, what is it? Do I have spinach on my face?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he chuckled, but upon closer inspection realized that she did, "Actually, it appears that you have just a bit above your lip."

She tried wiping it away, but could not find it for some reason. "Ugh, of course I can't find a small amount of spinach on my face," she grumbled.

He laughed and scooted closer to her, reaching out a hand and wiping off the tiny portion of spinach that remained on her face, "There, now you're perfect." he told her without thinking about what he was saying, causing them both to blush. "Um, I-I…" he tried to say something to change the subject, but got lost in her big blue eyes as they looked into his. Feeling his gaze shift to her lips, he slowly started leaning in without thinking.

"Aang?" she asked in confusion when his lips crashed into hers. She gasped, but enjoyed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, laying down with her on top of him. Her hat prevented her from getting closer to him, so she threw it off and kissed him again. After a couple of minutes, they felt the heat rush to their privates and they knew where this would lead if they didn't stop. They found that this was difficult, however, because neither of them wanted to stop kissing. His quickly hardening erection rubbed against her jeans, making her moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at her with lust filled eyes. She returned the look and asked desperately, "I know we can't make love yet, but do you think we could just do each other a favor?" He nodded quickly and she pulled him to his room. Once they were inside, he kissed her again and kicked the door shut behind him. They made their way to the bed and laid down with her on top and grinding against him, making him moan into her mouth. After a few more minutes, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them along with his underwear down, his ten inch shaft standing proudly. She gasped, "You're so big." He laughed a little. "Yeah, well anything can look big when it's the first one you've seen," he joked, but stopped instantly when she started licking him from bottom to top, making him moan softly. After a couple licks, she made it to the top and put him in her mouth, making him moan louder and clench the sheets as her head bobbed on his length. She swirled her tongue on it and went down further and further, bringing him close to his end. Noticing that he was close, she shoved it all the way down, until it hit the back wall. He moaned louder and tried his best not to finish yet. Knowing what would really get the job done, she resisted the urge to gag and slipped the rest down her throat. He finally couldn't take it anymore and released himself in her throat, making her taste his warm seed.

She pulled him out of her mouth and gave it a kiss. "That was amazing," Aang sighed.

She giggled and sat against the headboard with her legs spread, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it's my turn now. Show me what you've got." He flipped over and leaned into her for another kiss, which she eagerly returned. Taking off her pants and underwear quickly, he started rubbing her swollen nub and stuck a finger in, making her moan loudly against his lips. He pumped faster and stuck a second finger in, watching her enjoy the ecstasy of the moment. Seeing that she was getting close, he stopped kissing her and made his way down to her jewel. He placed a soft kiss on her pink lips and spread her with his tongue, digging deep within her. She held onto a pillow and screamed a little into it as he re-entered his fingers into her furiously. Unable to hold on any longer, she burst like a dam with her first ever orgasm. He cleaned up whatever juices had come out and laid his head on her thigh. After coming down from her high, she sighed in content and pulled him up to lay down next to her. "Thanks for that, it was amazing."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yours wasn't half-bad either for a virgin. I haven't had any fun like that in years." They laid there in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before he realized what had just happened, "Katara, you know nobody can find out about this, right?" he asked seriously.

She nodded, "Of course, Aang. You could get fired if anyone found out about this, I completely understand. My mouth is sealed, I promise." she replied just as seriously.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I'm glad to hear it. As much as I enjoyed that, I don't want to lose my job because of it." He pulled her close to him and kissed her head.

"I guess you definitely like me, huh?" she teased while kissing him on his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her again, this time on the lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away, "Yeah, you could say that." he responded with a goofy grin that made her heart melt. "I never expected to. No offense or anything, it's just the age difference, but I do. You're an amazing person, Katara, inside and out. I'm sorry that I pushed you away, I just didn't think I would be able to return feelings for someone eight years younger than me," he admitted.

She smiled back happily, "It's okay, Aang. I understand. It would probably be pretty hard for me, too. All that matters is that you're here with me now." She thought for a moment and let out a sigh. "Well, as much as I don't want to, I should probably get going. Mr. Iroh will probably be wondering where I've been by now."

"Yeah, you're right, he probably is," he agreed. They got up and put on their clothes. He walked her to the door and put her cap back on for her, "Thanks for the fun. I actually really needed that, I've been pretty stressed out lately."

"It was my pleasure, Aang," she smirked, "Thanks for giving me my first ever orgasm."

A puzzled look crossed his face, "I know you're a virgin, but you never did any sexual favors for anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Nope," she shook her head, "I never found anyone I liked enough to do that for. Then you showed up, and I only wanted you, so I never did anything for anyone else. I wanted to completely save myself for you," she admitted sheepishly.

He laughed a little, "Well, I appreciate the gesture. You did very good for someone who's never done it before. How did you know what to do?"

She blushed, "Well... I may have watched some adult films whenever I got an urge, so I saw what the girls on those did and copied it."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be the kind to do something like that." He pulled her to him for another kiss which she returned passionately. Pulling away, he smiled, "I _really_ shouldn't enjoy that, but I can't deny it any longer: I do. Very much."

She giggled and gave him another kiss, "Well, I'm glad you do, because I do too." Sighing sadly, she gave him one last kiss and opened the door, "Thanks again, Mr. White. I'll see you at school, tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Aqua," he said with a grin. She looked around and blew him a kiss before finally leaving. He shut the door and sighed, "How on Earth did I fall in love with someone eight years younger than me?" Shaking his head, he went back in and started grading his papers. As he finished the last one, a thought crossed his mind: _What am I going to tell her mother and brother? 'Hi Katara's family, it's me, the twenty-six year who used to teach her in class and is now in love with her. Isn't that great?'_ He rolled his eyes, that_ will be an interesting conversation_, he thought. Getting up and stretching, he saw the time had reached nine and decided it was time for bed. He pulled the covers over him and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of what he could not yet have.

* * *

It had been a long day for Katara. The teachers had dumped loads of homework on her, except for Aang of course, and she had to spend all night doing it. She went into her room and took it all out. By the time she had it all stacked up, it was as thick as a paperback book. Groaning, she got to work. After getting half-way through, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled at it. Yue came in along with Sokka, shutting the door behind him. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked excitedly, badly wanting a distraction from her homework.

"Not much," Sokka replied. Yue elbowed him and he gave her and indignant glare, "Um, me and Yue are going to the movies with a friend. Do you want to come with us?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "You guys are trying to set me up on a date, aren't you?" They were silent, "When are you guys going to get this through your heads? I'm in love with someone, I don't care if he's never going to love me back or not, I'm never going to give up on him. I know you guys think I don't, but I know what I'm feeling, and I know what I want. I've met many guys who never even came _close_ to him, so let me set the record straight right now: I'm _never _giving up on him, even if that means I die alone," she finished seriously.

Yue sighed and shook her head, "Katara, you know you're my best friend, but this is ridiculous. I know you _think_ you love him, but how would you know? You've never been in love before." she pointed out.

Katara just laughed, "So? Just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean I don't know how to tell infatuation from love. Infatuation fades, real love does not. He has rejected me so many times, if I didn't love him by now, I would have given up long ago. I don't have some silly school girl crush on him, I'm deeply in love with him. I know you guys can't process that, so I guess you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Katara," Sokka started, "I know you care about him a lot, but can't you at least give it a shot? It doesn't have to be with who we originally intended. You can pick any guy you want to go with us," he tried bargaining.

She thought it over, and an idea popped into her head, "You know what? I'll do it," she said, catching both Yue and Sokka by surprise, making their mouths drop, "But _I_ _am_ picking my date, so let me go make a call." She ushered them out of the room and shut the door. Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she found what she wanted. She hit 'call' and it started ringing. After a few rings, it picked up, "Hello? This is Aang White speaking."

"Hey Aang, it's Katara," she whispered.

"Katara?" he asked in surprise, "How did you get this number?"

She chuckled, "It's on your syllabus, remember? You wanted to make sure that all your students had access to you in case they needed help."

She heard what she could only assume was him face-palming himself hard, "Of course I did, only I would be stupid enough to do that, even if it was for a good cause. What did you need, Katara?" he asked.

"Well," she started quietly, "my brother and his girlfriend are making me go on a stupid date to try to get me over you, so I agreed on the condition that I could pick who I wanted for the date."

"Okay," he started, "what does that have to do with me? I'm surprised you even agreed to this, I thought you were head over heels for _me_," he said in mock anger.

She giggled softly, "Oh trust me, I am. That's why I want you to be my date."

He gasped, "Katara, what are you thinking? Doing anything with you in the privacy of my own home is risky, let alone in a public place. I could easily get caught and someone could tell the school and get me fired."

"Oh, relax," Katara said calmly, "I've got an idea. You're still very young, so if you put on some non-work clothes and wore a baseball cap over your head with sunglasses on, you could easily pass for someone that's just slightly older than me. Yue and Sokka wouldn't suspect a thing."

He laughed incredulously, "Okay, let's just say that by some miracle _that_ part worked. What about my voice? I speak in front of the class everyday, there's no way they wouldn't recognize it.," he argued.

"I know, just make it deeper, talk slower, just do something to change it up. Don't talk as much, I'll do most of the talking. You can just nod and shake your head while I do most of the talking. Pleeeeeaasssseee? I _really_ don't want to go with anyone else," she begged.

She heard a long sigh erupt from the phone, "Okay, Katara. I'll do it, but only because if I'm being honest, I don't want you going on a date with another guy," he admitted, making her smile widely.

"Thank you Aang, this means a lot to me. I'll show you just how much once our deal is completed." she purred suggestively, "Have you decided on red or black yet?"

He let out a sharp breath, "No, I haven't because I know that if I think about it, it's not going to end well. Text me once you have the details and I'll meet you there."

She smiled, "Great, I'll let you know as soon as I know. Bye, Aang."

"Bye, Kat." He hung up and she smiled again at his new nickname for her. Hopefully it would be the first of many. She opened the door and let them back in, "Okay, I've got my date. He's just waiting to know when to meet up with us, so when are we going?"

"The movie starts at seven, so tell him to meet us at six fifty. Who did you ask, by the way?" Yue asked curiously.

"Uh," Katara gulped, "it's this guy I met who goes to college. He's cute, and since you guys are forcing me to do this, it might as well be with someone I find attractive. But this is the only time I'm doing this. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka laughed, "We'll see what you say after the date. I bet ten minutes into the movie you'll be making out and will have forgotten all about Mr. White." When he thought about what he just said, he shuddered and got angry, "You better not make out with someone you barely know," he threatened.

Yue smacked him upside the head, "Sokka, if that's what it takes to get Katara over Mr. White, then I think it's okay for her to makeout with a stranger."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Okay, guys relax. _I'll_ decide if I make out with the guy or not, not anyone else. Besides, even if I _do_ make out with him, that doesn't mean I'm going to start anything up with him."

Sokka and Yue groaned. "Whatever," Sokka said, "We'll have to take what we can get. The movie starts in an hour, so get ready or whatever." They walked out and Katara closed the door behind her and shook her head. _It's amazing what these guys will do to try to get me over Aang. I appreciate that they care about me that much, but this is just ridiculous_, she thought with a sigh. Seeing what little time she had left, she ran around quickly to get ready while texting Aang the details. She brushed her hair and teeth, put on some perfume, and picked out an outfit that she knew Aang would like. When she was finished dressing, she looked in the mirror and smiled. She had decided to wear dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt underneath a blue jean jacket. It would be a good night. When the time finally came, Sokka knocked on her door, surprising her because he never knocked, "Come on, sis! Movie starts in ten minutes!"

"I'm coming!" she said quickly. Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her wallet and walked out, "Alright, let's get this over with," she fake grumbled, not wanting them to know that she was actually excited about the date. They made their way to the car and drove in silence. As they pulled up, Katara saw that the theater was packed, but they had been smart enough to buy their tickets online, so it wouldn't be a problem. They all walked in and she scanned through the crowd to find Aang. After almost giving up, she saw a well-built yet still lean guy who had a white tank top on with baggy blue jeans. He also sported a cubs baseball cap and a pair of dark Ray-Bans that made him look sort of like a douchebag. She knew that must be him. Walking quickly through the crowd, she made her way towards him while Sokka and Yue got their tickets. After shoving through several unmoving people, she finally reached him, "Aang?" she questioned quietly to make sure it was him.

He nodded, "Hey."

She smiled and let out a breath of relief, "Good, I'm glad that you weren't just some random douchebag that happened to be of your build."

He laughed a little, "Nope, I'm just a douchebag that you already know," he joked.

She giggled, "Well, you definitely look like you're in college. You did a great job dressing like one anyways."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "I can't believe I ever used to dress up like this. What was I thinking?"

"Well," she started, "that's just what happens when you're young and stupid. I'm not complaining though. You look really hot in that. Then again, you look hot in everything or nothing at all," she winked flirtily at him, making him blush.

"No comment," he said. He saw Sokka and Yue walking towards them and signaled to her that they were coming.

She turned around to them and put on a smile, "Hey guys, I want you to meet my friend Jason. Jason, this is Sokka my brother and Yue his girlfriend and my best friend."

He waved to them. "Hey," he said in a low voice.

Sokka got up in his face, despite being shorter than him by at least a couple of inches, "Don't you dare hurt my sister, got it?" he threatened.

"Sokka!" Katara groaned, "Relax! I can take care of myself." She grabbed Aang by the hand and dragged him to go get some snacks while Sokka and Yue stood there for a moment.

Sokka turned to Yue, "Does that guy seem familiar at all to you?" he asked.

Yue rolled her eyes, "Sokka, he's obviously from the college. You probably ran into him at one of the parties that you're occasionally invited to. Now, come on. I want to get some popcorn and a slushie." She walked off and left him there, still wondering why the guy seemed so familiar. He shrugged it off and followed. After they all got their snacks, they picked their seats and sat down. Katara had made sure to sit in the back as far away as possible from Sokka, much to his displeasure. As the movie went on, he occasionally peaked back to make sure they weren't doing anything, but unfortunately found that his prediction had come true as they were making out within ten minutes of the movie starting. He started getting up but Yue just pulled him back down. "Sokka, just let it happen. Once she's over Mr. White, you can yell at the boys she kisses all you want. Sit down." He sighed and sat back down with a huff. Even though he had agreed to not do anything, that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure they didn't do anything else other than kissing. He peeked over his shoulder and gasped angrily when he saw Katara move "Jason's" hand over to her butt and made him squeeze it. He got up angrily and quickly walked over to them before Yue could stop him. He walked right up to them and was about to yell when he noticed something. On the side of "Jason's" shoulder was a familiar arrow tattoo. One that he had only ever seen on…

He gasped in shock. _Mr. White?!_ He tried yanking Aang away from Katara, but was not strong enough to do so. He hadn't even gotten them to stop kissing. Getting in front of them, he pulled them apart and glared at Aang. "May I speak to you alone, _Jason_?" he asked angrily.

Aang gulped and looked to Katara, who was just as angry as her brother, "Sokka! Go back to your girlfriend, we're kind of busy right now! I can kiss whoever I want!" she whispered angrily.

He ignored her and finally pulled Aang away, dragging him all the way into a quiet corner where no one would be able to hear or find them. "So, I see you like my sister _Jason_. Are you aware that she's hung up on a teacher?" Aang nodded. "And you're okay with that?" Again, he nodded. "So why are you kissing her if you know it's not going to go anywhere?"

"Well…" Aang started in his especially deep voice, not really knowing what to say. He decided to say something he thought a kid in college would say, "She's really hot?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Okay, well I guess that answers that then," he said sarcastically. Aang turned to leave, but Sokka stopped him, "Oh by the way, would you mind telling me where you got that tattoo? It looks _very_ familiar."

Aang chuckled nervously, "Um, well I got it when I went to coll- I mean when I went to a _party_ at college a year ago and got totally hammered. I got it because I'm an air bender." He cursed himself silently when he revealed that part.

"Mmhmm" Sokka hummed disbelievingly, "And that just so happens to be the same exact location of where my teacher has his tattoo. Isn't that convenient?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, totally," Aang agreed, knowing he had been caught but still hoping Sokka would be dumb and miss the connection. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Give it up, Mr. White. I know it's you," Sokka whispered angrily while pointing an accusing finger at his nose.

Aang finally gave up and pulled Sokka over to the corner again, "Alright, yeah it's me. Look, I know that I'm your teacher, but even though I didn't expect to, I really like your sister. I know I shouldn't be starting up anything with her, but I can't help myself. She means a lot to me. Please, if there's any way you can keep this quiet, I would greatly appreciate it," he practically begged.

Sokka thought it over and smiled evilly, "Make sure I pass the class with at least a 'B' and you've got a deal."

Aang sighed. It wasn't going to be easy, his grade was barely a C minus, but he would have to make it happen by the end of the year. "Fine, I'll do it, just don't tell _anyone_. I like your sister a lot, but I am _not _losing my job because of it."

Sokka nodded and stuck out his hand, "Deal," and Aang shook it. Letting out a sigh or relief, Aang started turning around when Sokka asked, "So what finally changed your mind?"

Aang thought it over, "I don't really know. Your sister just said something that was beyond anything I had ever heard anyone her or my age say. It made me realize what she had for me wasn't just some crush, she actually does love me. And it made me realize that I have feelings for her too, and not just the physical kind either." he answered truthfully.

"Well, as weird as it is that my sister's dating my teacher, I'm happy for her," he said quietly, "At least now she'll stop complaining about you not wanting to be with her."

Aang laughed a little, "I'm sure she will. Thank you for you discretion, Sokka, I really appreciate it. We're not officially dating yet, but we will once your class graduates." They walked back in the theater and sat down next to their partners again.

Katara looked at Aang with concern, "Are you okay? Did he threaten to maim you?"

"He didn't, surprisingly," he chuckled and put his arm around her, "Although he did figure out who I am."

She gasped, "He did?! Oh no, what are going to do?! He's going to blurt it out and you're going to get fired and-" he cut her off with a kiss.

He pulled back, "It's alright Kat, I worked out a deal with him. As long as I keep his grades at a B or higher, then he won't rat us out."

"Oh good," she sighed in relief, "I'm glad that you aren't going to lose your job because of me." She pulled him closer, "Now, where were we?" she asked with a smirk. He answered her with a kiss. Meanwhile, Sokka had sat down next to Yue.

Yue looked at him angrily, "Sokka, you better not have scared him off," she threatened.

He just laughed and pointed behind him, "Take a look for yourself."

She did and saw them once again making out and sighed in relief. She slumped back in her chair and threw in some more popcorn in her mouth. "Good. The only way she's going to get over Mr. White is if she has a distraction. And he's a _very_ good distraction," she thought aloud dreamily.

"Hey!" Sokka cried indignantly, "What is it with you and dreaming about other guys? Am I not enough for you?" he asked sadly.

Yue pulled him into a heated kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away and smiled at him, "Sokka, you're more than enough for me. I love you very much. I'm sorry that there are other attractive guys out there, but you are the only one who holds my heart. I promise." He still didn't look too satisfied, but shrugged and kissed her again. After the movie ended, they all went out to Sokka's car. Yue and Sokka stopped to get another snack, so Katara took this as another opportunity for a make out session before they had to go. She pulled Aang to the car quickly and did just that. A few minutes later, she pulled away so Yue and Sokka could hear and spoke, "Thanks for the date, Jason. I had fun, but I'm still hung up on my teacher. I enjoyed kissing you, but I only have one person in my heart. I'm sorry."

Aang nodded in fake understanding, "I get it, I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. Thanks for the fun. Bye." He walked back to his car and drove off without another word.

Yue walked up and rolled her eyes, "_Really_, Katara? After making out with him for an hour, you're still hung up on Mr. White?" she asked exasperatedly.

Katara just shrugged, "Sorry Yue, I don't know what you want me to say. Jason is hot, but I love Mr. White, and I'm not giving up on him. Sorry to disappoint you." Yue groaned and they all got back into the car. They drove home and Katara went up to her room smiling happily. She had finally gotten a first date. Before she could close the door, Sokka put his foot in it and smiled a little, "I'm happy for you, sis. I know how long you've wanted to be with him. I'm rooting for you guys," he whispered and walked away. Katara smiled again and shut the door. She got into her pjs and flopped onto her bed, sinking into happy dreams about her and Aang.


	9. Chapter 9: The Finals

Chapter 9: The Finals

**Hey guys, sorry I'm kind of speeding this story up, but I've got some other ideas I want to get started on, so the sooner I finish this story, the sooner I can get started on the next. It's going to jump from the last chapter to the day before finals. I just don't think anything super important would happen in between anyways, so I doubt you guys will miss much. Also, in response to Anonymoose, you're right. They are club masters and I've always thought the people who wear them look like douchebags, but the main reason I said that he looked like a douche was because he was wearing sunglasses inside at night. Anyways, back to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Three months had passed. Graduation was coming up quickly and everyone was excited, especially a certain waterbender. And of course, Aang was stressed out. It was all coming to a head: the finals, his deal with Katara, what would happen when everyone found out he would date a girl who was eight years younger than him. He didn't know what to do. Shaking his head, he returned to his papers. There were a lot of them, and he had only just begun. To try to ensure that his class would do well, he had stayed late every night for the last couple of weeks to ensure that everything had been graded and entered into his computer. As he began, a familiar voice called, "Mr. White?" He looked up and saw none other than the main cause of his worries. "Miss Aqua," he said pleasantly, "what can I help you with?"

She smiled and walked up to him, "Well," she looked around and shut the door, ensuring that no one heard them, "I just wanted to make sure that our deal was still on."

He looked at her incredulously, "Of course it is, why would I cancel it?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know," she shrugged sheepishly, "I just wanted to make sure. It seems like a dream, I just had to metaphorically pinch myself to make sure that it was actually happening."

Laughing a little, he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, "Of course, as I told you, I am a man of my word. And now that I have feelings for you, it only guarantees the date aspect of it. But I still need those grades up, so I hope that you helped them out enough for them to do well. The happy ending part of the deal is what depends on how you guys do on the finals."

"Oh, don't worry, I've made absolutely sure that everyone has studied and will do very well on the test," she assured him, "And if they don't, then I'll kill them."

He laughed again, but stopped when he saw the serious expression on her face, "Katara… you're not actually thinking about killing them if they don't do well, are you?" he asked worriedly, fearful of having to go to a future funeral because of a deal he had made.

She laughed a little and rolled her eyes, "No… even if I might want to if they mess it up for me, I won't. No matter how badly I might want to."

"Good," he sighed in relief, "I was actually worried there for a second. I know how badly you want this to happen, so I wasn't sure if you were serious or not." Looking around real quick, he stood up and pulled her into a quick kiss, which she accepted with a happy sigh. Pulling back, he sat back down and smiled at her, "There, let that be your encouragement to _not_ murder anyone. Okay?"

"Oh fine," she fake grumbled, "if you insist. I guess I should get back home now, I've got some studying to do. See you later, Mr. White." she smiled and walked out.

Aang shook his head, "How do I find myself in these situations?" he asked himself incredulously.

"Because you're a masochist, Mr. W." a voice laughed from behind him.

He whirled around to see Toph leaning against the wall behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he glared at her, "To- Miss Bei Fong, could you not scare the living daylights out of me?"

She just chuckled, "Sure, I'll try to remember. Anyways, I see you and SugarQueen are a thing now. I'm sure she's just over the moon about that. Has she told you about any of her baby name ideas yet?"

Sighing again, he nodded and turned back to his paperwork, "Yes she has, and she's only gone through half of her list, so I have to hear even more at some point. She really wants to have kids, it seems," he smiled.

Toph blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Well yeah, but she wants it even more if it's with you, obviously." Grabbing a chair, she pulled it up to him and sat down. Taking her phone out, she scrolled through her messages and showed him a picture.

"What…is ...that?" he wondered in utter confusion.

"_That_ is what SugarQueen refers to it as, 'The greatest baby in all of existence'." she snorted. When he still looked confused, she explained, "She took a picture of you and one of herself and mixed it together on an app to make this happen."

"Of course she did," he rolled his eyes, "Where does she find the time to do this stuff? I barely have enough time to watch TV at home, let alone try to use two pictures to make a potential baby."

Toph just shrugged, "We teenagers have a lot of free time on our hands when we don't have bills to pay or a boyfriend/girlfriend to spend all our time with." Looking around, she noticed the big pile of papers that he had left, "Do you _really_ have to grade all these?" she gasped.

"Ha. Yep, that's what comes with being a teacher," he responded tiredly, "Stay up all night grading papers and get three hours of sleep only to repeat it again the next day."

"Sorry to hear that, big guy," she awkwardly patted him on the back. Her phone buzzed and she saw that Zuko was finally there, "Well, my rides here. See ya later, teach." She got up and walked out the door. Making her way to the front of the school, she looked around to see that people were already clearing out their lockers in the excitement of graduating. Laughing and shaking her head, she finally reached the front and got into Zuko's car. "Hey babe, how was school?" Zuko asked.

"Eh, not bad. It used to be bad, but the only thing we do is study for the finals, so we don't do a whole lot in any of the classes." She plugged in her phone into the car and played some music, "Ahhh, finally some good music. The school only allows songs that aren't explicit, and I don't have one song that isn't explicit on my playlist." She turned her attention to Zuko, "So… do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving."

He just laughed, "What is it with you and food? If Sokka wasn't dating Yue and you weren't with me, I swear, you and him would be perfect for each other."

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah right, like that would ever happen." What she didn't say is that she had once had a crush on him, but after seeing that he wasn't going to give up on Yue, decided to move on. It all turned out for the best though, because she got an awesome boyfriend despite having to deal with a super clingy ex-boyfriend. "Anyways, could we go somewhere to eat? As much as I love Suki's cooking, I would like to go eat somewhere that isn't at your dorm."

"Sure, why not? Just make sure you don't rack up too big of a bill. I think I'm going broke," he joked. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, enjoying knowing they would probably never run out of money. They made their way to June's Diner and sat down inside. They took a few minutes to look at their menus when a familiar voice drawled in a dull tone, "Welcome to June's, what can I get you to drink?"

Zuko froze in shock. _It can't be…_ He looked up from his menu and saw… "Mai?" he asked in complete surprise.

Mai looked up from her notepad and looked at him, smiling a little at the look of utter shock on his face, "Hey Zuko, long time no see." She looked to her left and frowned ever so slightly, "Who's this?" she asked with a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

Toph laughed a little and waved to her, "Sup? I'm Toph, Zuko's girlfriend."

Mai stared her down for a few moments, but then went back to looking at Zuko, "Well, that's nice, I guess."

Zuko kept gaping like a fish out of water, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to a different college?"

Mai rolled her eyes and wrote down his usual drink, not needing to ask him what he would want, "Yeah, I was planning on it, but my family decided it would be a better idea that I come back and learn from them to run the family business while my father does his politics. They think that since I'm the oldest, I should be forced to do it."

"Well," Zuko started with a laugh, "the only other alternative is your four year old little brother to run the company, so I doubt that he would be able to do a better job than you would."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess you're right. It still sucks though." She turned her attention back to Toph, "What do you want, Toph?"

"Uh, I'll just have a coke," she replied awkwardly. Mai nodded and went to go get their drinks. "So, how do you know her?" she asked, already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation anyway.

Zuko gulped and looked down, "She was my… High School girlfriend, but she had to go to College somewhere else, so we broke up. I haven't seen her since then."

"Oh." Toph said, "Well, as long as she knows you're mine now, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Of course, Toph. I'm not going to leave you for her." He took a cigarette out of his box and lit it while keeping a hand over it to keep the smoke from escaping, "Though I almost wish I hadn't seen her. This is pretty awkward," he admitted.

She just laughed, "Yeah, for me and you both. Now come on, we've got to figure out what we want to eat." They looked at their menus as Mai sat behind the counter, glaring at Toph. _She'll be out of the way soon, and he'll be mine again_, she thought with a smirk. With that happy thought, she got their drinks and resumed her job, thinking up ways to get him back along the way.

* * *

Aang was starting to really get worried. It was finally the day of finals, and how his class did would affect whether or not he got the bonus or not. And he _really_ wanted that bonus. His students filed in and took their seats. After waiting a few minutes, the bell finally rang and he began, "Alright guys, welcome to your senior finals!" The class cheered and he laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty much how I reacted when I was taking mine, too. Well, I don't have too much to say, other than I hope you guys studied more than Mr. Aqua over there." he pointed over to Sokka who was trying to cram in a week's worth of studying in five minutes, making the class laugh and him blush in embarrassment. "As long as you actually studied a bit, you should do just fine. And lucky for you guys, for some reason the final will not require an essay, so the whole thing will be multiple choice," he said, causing another cheer to erupt from the class. "Yeah, I'm sure you guys appreciate that." He paused and looked at everyone in the classroom, "I know I'm probably not supposed to say something mushy like this, but thanks for being a good class guys. You guys were the easiest and most fun students to teach." he smiled.

They all cheered once again and Sokka stood up, "Well, you're the best teacher I've ever had. You willingly let me cheat off my sister!" he half-joked, making the class laugh.

Aang grinned and shook his head with a sigh, "Wow, I'm gonna miss you guys. Anyways, I guess we should get this thing started. Does anyone have any questions?" No one said anything, "Okay, well then let's get started." He started passing out the scantron sheets when he remembered something, "Oh! And whoever does the best on their test will earn this…" he made drum roll sounds and pulled something out of his desk, "Brand new Ipod Touch!" he finished, making the class jump in excitement. "Yeah, that's what I thought. If there's a tie between anyone, we'll have to settle it with rock, paper scissors. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good, now get to work!"

They all started their tests and he sat back and read a book while he waited. After half an hour, Katara sprung up and ran her test over to him, "Finished!" she whispered excitedly.

He chuckled, "Wow, someone's an eager beaver. Are you sure you don't want to double check it? You only get one chance." he warned her.

"Nope, I'm good. I spent hours last night studying. I know I did excellent, and I'm going to win that Ipod Touch." she told him confidently.

"We will see, Miss Aqua," he grinned, "We will see." She winked at him and went back to her seat, staring dreamily at him with her hand on her chin. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his book until the last person finally turned in their test. "Alright class, that was the last one. I'm going to run your tests through big bertha here," he gestured to the scantron machine, "and we'll find out how you guys did and who will be the lucky winner of the Ipod Touch. Go ahead and do whatever you want until then." Sokka tried to speak, "No, Mr. Aqua, you cannot go see your girlfriend." The class laughed as he sighed dejectedly and sat down.

Katara and Toph came walking up to him as he fed the papers to the machine, "So Mr. W, what are you going to do now that your favorite students aren't going to be in your class now?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll manage, Miss Bei Fong. Although I will admit that I'll miss you guys," he admitted quietly, "But don't you dare tell anyone I said that," he threatened when he saw Toph about to brag.

"Fine," Toph grumbled. They all turned to watch the machine as it fed the scores into the computer. After about ten minutes, it finished and Aang pulled up the scores. Taking a quick scan of it, he smiled widely and pumped a fist in the air, "Yes!" he said triumphantly. The class average for the test was ninety three percent.

Katara looked at him with hope, "So, does that mean…" she trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. He nodded and she beamed, "Great! I can't wait, I'm so excited! What am I going to wear-" but was cut off by Toph slamming her hand over Katara's mouth.

"Quiet SugarQueen, I want to find out who won the Ipod Touch." She turned her attention to Mr. White, "So, who won?"

He looked at the scores and read off the top three students of the final, "Okay, it says three students got one hundred percent on the test. Miss Aqua," he said while Katara beamed. "Miss Bei Fong," he continued, causing Toph to yell "Yeeeaahhh!" Rolling his eyes, he scanned through until he came upon… "Mr. Aqua?!" he gasped.

The whole class turned to look at the unexpecting boy. He looked up from his moping, "What?" he asked tiredly.

"Get your butt up here, Snoozels. You're one of the top scoring students in the class," Toph demanded.

Sokka shot up, "Really?" he asked in complete surprise, his eyes practically bulging.

"It appears so," Aang said with a laugh, "Come on up, Mr. Aqua. There's only one way to settle this." They all made their way to the front and he had them stand in a triangle. "Good. Now to settle who wins, you will play rock, paper, scissors best two out of three. First off, Miss Aqua versus Miss Bei Fong. Begin." They did it and Katara was knocked out of the competition. "I'm sorry Miss Aqua, Miss Bei Fong won fair and square." He turned his attention to Sokka, "Alright Mr. Aqua, this is your chance. Try not to mess it up." Sokka nodded and they began. Both won a round, but Sokka miraculously won in the end. Aang grabbed Sokka's arm and lifted it into the air, "Ladies and Gentleman, we have our winner!" he cheered. The class except for Toph cheered while Toph huffed and went back to her seat. Aang gave him the Ipod Touch and Sokka walked back to his desk with a big smile on his face. "Alright, well congratulations guys! You have all officially passed my class." They cheered and he laughed, "Wow, I really am going to miss you guys." Looking at the clock, he saw that there were five minutes left until they were done, "Well, we've got five minutes left, so do whatever you want until then. Thanks for being a good class and for helping me make this the most successful class in the school. I hope you guys go on to do great things. Except for Mr. Aqua of course, I know within a couple of days he's going to be sleeping in a dumpster," he joked, making the class laugh again. Turning back to his computer, he took the grades and emailed them to Mr. Ozai. The bell finally rang and the class walked over to him and got in line to give him a goodbye hug, telling him what a great teacher he was, and Ty Lee trying to grab his manhood and him shooting her a glare. Sokka and Toph both said their goodbyes, knowing they would see him again sometime. Katara was the last one in the class.

"So," she started, "Our deal is finally complete?" He nodded with a smile. "Good, I can't wait until I get my reward." She walked up to him in a manner she thought was sexy, but just made her look like her leg was hurting. She sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "I've been waiting for this for so long," she mumbled.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little longer," he told her while getting her off his lap. She pouted and gave him sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh relax. We're together, but we still can't do this until it's past graduation. That's the deal, remember?"

"Okay," she sighed sadly, but perked up when she thought of a question that she had been asking for a while, "Have you finally decided which color yet?"

Gulping, he reluctantly nodded and whispered, "Although it was _very_ close, I've decided that you would look sexier in a red garter belt."

She smirked and leaned in close to him, "You got it. Anything for the love of my life." She kissed him softly on the lips, but Aang couldn't keep himself from deepening it. After a couple minutes, it started to get heated and he pulled away abruptly, making her frown, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head wildly, he looked at her, "Sorry, but if I let that go any further, I would have lost all control. Now go on, I've got to finish up here and finalize all the grades." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and ushered her out the door, squeezing her right cheek discreetly before she made it out of the doorway, making her yelp and smile evilly at him. She winked at him and walked away, finally leaving him alone to his thoughts. After a few minutes of thinking in silence, there was a knock on his door. Looking up sharply, he saw that it was Mr. Ozai. "Hello Mr. Ozai, what can I do for you?" he asked politely, completely forgetting about the bonus.

Ozai chuckled, "Well, it's more like what I can do for you. Thanks to you, your class has the best grades in the entire school. I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on getting their grades up."

"Does this mean...?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Yes it does, Mr. White. You will get the bonus, and it will be well-earned. Good work as always, I am very happy to have hired you, Mr. White." He looked at his watch and saw that he had to go, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got a meeting with the board of education." Going up to Aang, he stuck out his hand to Aang, "Congratulations again, Mr. White."

"Thank you, sir." Aang replied happily while shaking it. Ozai nodded and walked out without another word. When Aang was sure that no one would hear him, he pumped a fist, "Yes!" He laughed at himself and finished putting in his grades. When he had finally finished, he grabbed his things and made his way to his car. Just as he was about to get in, his phone buzzed and he opened it curiously. "Katara?" he asked himself in confusion. Shrugging, he opened the text and found a picture of her in the red garter belt he requested with her hair down and wild and wavy. Drooling a little and feeling the blood rush to his pants, he shook his head and laughed, "Well, at least I've got something to look forward to this Summer."

* * *

**Hey guys, just real quick wanted to mention that there are only one or two more chapters of this story left, so I hope you guys have been enjoying it. Sorry I've been taking so long to update, but I'll try my best to knock this out quickly. Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

Chapter 10: The Date

**Hey guys, this is the last regular chapter! After this there will be an epilogue, but other than that, the story will finally be fully remastered. I should also mention there will be a lemon in this chapter. Thanks for being patient with me, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately and I got distracted by my new "Essay" that I posted called "The Case Against Zutara". If you guys are interested in seeing why Kataang actually works and how Zutara would not if it had been made canon, don't be afraid to check it out. If you're Zutarian as you read this, (for one I don't know why you would be reading this in the first place as it's a Kataang story unless you like both which I respect that) I don't mean to offend anyone about the ship they choose to, well ship, but I've seen many people say that Zutara should have been canon, and I listed out many reasons why it shouldn't have been and why Kataang is the better ship. Again, I don't mean to upset or offend anyone, but if you read it you will see what I mean. You don't have to agree, but if you keep an open mind, then I believe you will see as I see it. Anyways, thanks for reading this long introduction and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Two weeks later, Katara and her class had finally graduated. They were free from High School, and were now to go on to the next stage in their life: College. The irony, to go from getting free from a school where you don't have to pay much to attend, to get out of there only to go to _another_ school that charges the amount of a house for tuition. Knowing that there was no way she was going to leave Aang, she decided she would go to the one in town. That way she could still stay with her mom and could still be with Aang. _Today's going to be a good day_, she thought excitedly. It was the day of her date with Aang. They had been sure to pick a day where neither her mother nor her brother would be around to find out about their date. As much as she wanted to enjoy every second of it, she also wanted to skip right to the happy ending portion of it also. She couldn't wait to make love with the man she loved most. Her phone buzzed and she saw that it was him. Smiling, she opened the text and it read, "Kat, hope you're looking forward to this date as much as I am. I'll pick you up at seven, and we'll go to dinner in a limo, but I already went to a movie with you, so after dinner we'll just go back to my place. See you then ;)" She sighed happily and got ready. _I have to look perfect for him._ Running around and looking for a good outfit, she finally settled for a sky blue dress that had a slit that ran up to her thighs. _Perfect_, she thought with satisfaction. After doing all her makeup and brushing her hair out so it was silky and smooth, she wore her garter belt underneath the dress and saw that it was seven o'clock. Sure enough, a honk came from the front of her house and she ran down the stairs quickly, ready to jump into his arms.

She walked to the door and took a deep breath, then opened it and walked out slowly, showing off her dress and how good she looked in it. Sure enough, Aang was standing there drooling slightly, "Wow," he breathed, "You look amazing."

She giggled, "Thanks. You look pretty 'Wow' yourself." He took her by the hand and helped her into the limo. Climbing in next to her, he told the driver the location of the restaurant and they took off. Looking over at him, she couldn't help but smile as he fumbled with his tie. He was fighting a losing battle trying to keep it straight, and she resisted the urge to help him. After a few minutes, he finally figured it out and let out a sigh of relief. He looked over to her and saw that she was laughing, "What are you laughing at?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," she said between giggles, "It's just funny watching you lose against a tie."

"Well gee, thanks for the help," he muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Scooting closer to him, she pulled him to her and made him look her in the eyes, "Don't worry Aang, you looked adorable trying to figure it out." Proceeding to pull him to her lips, she kept him there while they kissed passionately, eventually her falling back on the seat with him on top. After what felt like forever and no time at all, the driver called back saying they had arrived. They pulled apart and got out of the limo.

"Be sure to be back by an hour or so if you don't mind, we'll be ready to go home by then," Aang politely told the limo driver who nodded in response. He took her hand and they made their way inside and went up to the podium. A lady standing at the podium gave them a quick smile, but dropped slightly when she recognized him. "Aang?"

Aang internally rolled his eyes at his lack of luck, "Hey On Ji, long time no see." he said awkwardly.

Katara looked at him then at On Ji, and back to him, "Well, would you like to introduce me to her?" she asked pointedly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Yeah. On Ji, meet Katara, my girlfriend. Katara, meet On Ji, my childhood best friend and first girlfriend." he introduced them.

Panic shot in Katara's eyes. _What is with his past girlfriends being wherever he goes?_ she thought angrily, but put on a smile anyway. "Hi, it's nice to meet you On Ji." She stuck out her hand.

On Ji smiled back and shook it, "It's nice to meet you too, Katara. Now, as much as I'd love to catch up, I can see that you guys are on a date, so how about I get you guys to your table?" They both nodded and followed her, still holding hands and she led them to a table for two. She set the menus down and allowed them to sit down. Aang being the gentleman he was, pulled the chair out for Katara and pushed her in, making her sigh contentedly that she had gotten such a great guy. "Now, can I start you guys with anything to drink?"

"One glass of chardonnay, please," Aang asked politely.

On Ji smiled, "Still on that chardonnay, huh?"

He shrugged, "I guess. It's not my favorite, but my favorite is _very_ expensive, so I'll just settle for second best."

On Ji turned her attention to Katara, "And for you?"

Katara looked at the menu of drinks and decided, "I'll have the same as him." On Ji nodded and walked off to get their drinks in the wake of a surprised Aang.

"You do realize you're under age to be drinking, don't you?" he asked seriously, "What if you get caught?"

Giggling, she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "It'll be fine, Sweetie. If for whatever reason I get caught, I'll just pay the fine and go on with my day. It's worth the risk."

His eyebrows arched, "Sweetie?" he asked in confusion.

"Well," Katara started nervously, "I just thought since you call me Kat now, I thought I could come up with my own pet name for you and since you're so sweet, I thought I could call you 'Sweetie'" she rambled on. "If you don't like it, I-" but was cut off with a kiss.

He slowly pulled back and laughed at the pure bliss that was all over her face, "It's alright, Kat. I understand, it just surprised me is all. I could get used to that." She smiled widely and gave him a hug, making him chuckle and hug her back. They separated when On Ji came back with their drinks and asked them what they wanted to eat. She took their menus and made her way back to the kitchen while Katara and Aang chatted for a while. Food finally came and they ate and talked about anything and everything that was on their minds. After a little while, feeling full and content, Aang knew it was time to say what he had been planning to say for several months. "Hey, Kat?"

Looking up at him curiously, she smiled at him, "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something. Something I should have told you several months ago, but I wanted it to be on a special night, and I can't think of a better time to say it than right now." He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Even though I shouldn't already because we are only on our first date, I…" he looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you." he finally finished.

There was pure silence as several emotions passed over her face, but it finally settled on extreme happiness and tears started streaming down her face. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to her lips, causing him to yelp but stopped when his lips crashed into hers. After they pulled apart, she looked into his eyes and beamed, "You have no idea how happy this makes me, Aang. I've waited for two years to hear you say that. I love you too, Aang. I have since I first heard you in that restaurant and I always will." She started crying harder, completely overwhelmed with joy. He wiped her tears away and pulled her in for another kiss, which she returned passionately. Bringing his face as close to hers as possible. They would have kept kissing if someone didn't clear their throat loudly as they kissed. With great difficulty, they pulled apart and Katara looked angrily at the intruder of the moment when Aang gasped again. _Oh no, not again_, she thought angrily. She took in all the details of this new girl: Pale white skin, amber yellow yes, and jet black hair pulled into a top-knot. Aang finally spoke, "Azula?"

* * *

Toph walked around the campus. She needed to stretch her legs after laying down all day with Zuko watching TV. Not that she minded, of course, but she still needed to get some feeling back in her legs. After taking a quick lap around the campus, she made her way back to see the door opened slightly. Curious, she walked in slowly and quietly to see if they had an intruder. She heard someone knock on Zuko's bedroom door and peeked around the corner. "Mai?" she gasped softly when she recognized the dull looking girl. _Well, I might as well find out what'll happen. If she takes him from me, then I'll kill her,_ she decided. A minute later, the door was opened by Zuko, "Babe, you don't have to knock when-" he stopped when he saw it wasn't Toph, "Mai? What are you doing here?" he asked in complete surprise.

Mai moved closer to him and pushed him on the bed, "I'm here to win you back. We should never have broken up and you know it. I know you still love me, and I'm sure you love me more than that stupid Toph girl."

"What the hell, Mai?!" Zuko shouted, finally overcoming his shock with anger, "Did you really think that you could just waltz right in here and steal me away from Toph?"

Toph smirked a little as Mai responded, "Well, yeah. She's good looking, but she doesn't get you in the way I do. I'm the only girl you've dated who you haven't cheated on. Can you say the same for her?"

Zuko laughed crazily, "Yes! I can! Because she's an awesome girl who I love very much!" he admitted, making Toph gasp at his surprising confession.

Mai wasn't fazed and just rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter if you love her or not, Zuko, because I know you'll always love me the most. All you have to do is say 'yes' right now, and we can have some fun." She crawled over to him on the bed and started rubbing his pants, "Come on, Zuko, you know you want me. Just one little word, and we'll start right back up where we left off."

He finally had enough. Jumping off the bed, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of his room, narrowly missing Toph who flattened herself against the wall. Finally making it to the door, he pushed her out and said with finality, "Mai, we had our good times, but I'm with Toph now, and I'm not giving that up. We can still be friends, but we are _not_ getting back together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend that I need to find out where she is and hope that she won't dump me for something I didn't even do." Slamming the door on her, he sighed and turned around only to be pushed back against it and kissed fiercely. He returned the kiss passionately, not thinking about what had just happened. After a few minutes, they pulled apart slowly, gasping for breath. "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," Toph said breathlessly, "That's how I'm feeling, too."

Zuko frowned a little, "Look Toph, I know-"

"Shhhh," Toph quieted him with a finger on his lips, "I saw everything, and I'm very happy to know that you love me. Cause I love you, too." she admitted sheepishly.

He smiled widely, but stopped as he remembered who he was, "Um, yeah… cool. Whatever," he tried to play it off like it was nothing, but failed miserably.

"Don't even try it, Sparky, I know you're just as happy about it as I am," Toph laughed, "Now come on, I think it's about time me and you got busy," she smirked and pulled him into the room and indeed "got busy".

* * *

"Azula?" Aang gasped in surprise. _What the hell has been going on lately?_ he thought exasperatedly, _First I find out I have feelings for my student, then my second ex-girlfriend tries to get back together with me, then I ran into my _first _ex-girlfriend, now I have to deal with my childhood stalker?!_ _What did I do to deserve this?!_ Sighing slightly, he cleared his thoughts from his head and put on a fake smile, "Nice to see you again, Azula. What are you doing here?" he asked politely, wishing that she wasn't there at all.

Azula just chuckled and looked at him appreciatively, "Well, look at you, Aang." She started walking around him, eyeing him like he was a fresh piece of meat she just couldn't wait to take a bite out of, "You've somehow gotten even _better_ looking as you got older. I didn't think that was possible."

Katara growled for what felt like the thousandth time. Finally deciding that Azula should know who she was, she also put on a fake smile, "Hi. I'm Katara, Aang's girlfriend," she put out her hand to shake.

Azula just looked at it like it was a piece of garbage she wouldn't want to touch for fear of getting germs, "Nice to meet you too, _Katara_," she said sarcastically, completely ignoring Katara's outstretched hand. Turning her attention back to Aang, she smiled at him, "Well, what are you doing with _this_ girl? You know you could do far better with me. She's likely poor, probably still lives with her family, and has probably stalked you for quite some time. Is any of that correct?"

"Enough Azula," Aang growled at her, "Look, I know that you obviously still have a crush on me, but I'm with someone now, so you're just going to have to deal with it." Katara smiled widely at his admission and smirked smugly at Azula.

Unfortunately, Azula wasn't quite finished yet, "Oh please, I know you Aang. This is probably just a pity date or something. It's okay, I'm sure she'll understand if you just call it off now. She probably wouldn't want to be led on anyway, would you Water Tramp?" she smiled evilly.

Katara was furious, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was right. What if this was all just because he felt bad for her? She looked at him and saw the disbelief at what Azula had said and decided to see what Aang would say next.

Luckily for her, she made the right call. "You know what, Azula?" he questioned angrily, "I've had enough of your stupid crush on me. This has gone on for far too long, and I'm done with it. You need to move on to someone else, because I _never_ thought of you in that way, and I _never_ will." Trying to contain his anger, he paused but found that it only made it build up more as he thought about what she just called Katara, "How dare you?! She is an amazing person. Who cares if she's not rich? She's caring and compassionate and smart and beautiful and actually understands me for who I am. Something _you_ could never do. So let me make this clear _right now_. We are _never_ going to get together and that's final!" he finished loudly, making other couples turn towards them, much to his embarrassment.

Azula looked like she was going to burst, but after a few deep breaths, she huffed angrily and walked away, leaving a fuming Aang and an ecstatic Katara in her wake. Aang himself took a few deep breaths and slowly turned back to Katara, "I'm so sorry, Kat. I don't know what got into me. Just after her calling you a-" but was cut off with a kiss. He kissed her back, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips.

After a couple minutes, the need for air became too great and they pulled apart. Katara smiled, "That… was… _amazing_."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Aang chuckled, "I just wish I could say that about everyone else in the restaurant."

"Who cares about them?" Katara asked with a happy sigh, "It's just you and me right now."

Aang grinned, "You're right." Looking over at the table he noticed that the wine had spilled out. Looking at her incredulously, he asked, "Did you do this?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry. I sort of… kind of… got very angry when she tried to steal you away from me." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly, making her sigh in contentment of the moment. "I'm glad to know that this isn't just some pity date, Aang. She actually kind of had me worried there."

Rolling his eyes, he just laughed, "Katara, do you _really _think I would make out with you in the back of a limo if I pitied you?"

"Well… maybe. I know that you're at least physically attracted to me, but you could have been lying to protect my feelings."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Do you _really_ think that I would just tell you that I love you because I pitied you? _Like_ is one thing, but _love_ is nothing to joke around about. I would never say that to someone unless I meant it." He took her hand again and kissed it, "And I love you, Katara. Without a shadow of doubt, I love you."

Tears started welling up in her eyes and she smashed her lips to his again, catching him by not much surprise, as he was completely expecting this. They kissed passionately, not wanting to ever stop. After a couple of minutes, the kiss became heated and they felt the heat travel south. Pulling apart, she looked into his eyes with total lust, "Um, do you think we could head back now?" she asked somewhat desperately. He nodded and took her hand, leaving a hundred on the table and running out the door where their limo driver waited. Aang helped her into the limo and told the driver where to go. As he climbed in, Katara yanked him the rest of the way right into her lips with him on top of her. After what felt like forever of trying their best to not rip each other's clothes off, the limo pulled up and they got out quickly. "Have a good night, sir!" Aang yelled over his shoulder as they made their way over to his apartment. Luckily for them, he had been smart enough to pre-pay for the limo with his card, so they wouldn't have to worry about paying the driver. He even ensured that the driver would get a nice tip beforehand. They finally made it up the stairs and went into his apartment.

Katara dragged him to his room and sat him down on the bed. She smiled seductively at him, "Wait right here, Sweetie. I'll be right back." She walked away with a sway in her hips that made him harden a little. Making her way to the bathroom, she pulled off her dress and admired herself in her garter belt. _He's going to _love _this_, she thought with a satisfied smile. She messed up her hair to give it a wild look and checked to make sure her butt still looked plump. After finally deciding she was good to go, she walked slowly towards his room, swaying her hips so that he would be able to notice her defined curves. As she made it to the door, she saw that he was in nothing but his boxers, making her drool a little. Leaning up against the door, she said, "I don't know about you, but I am _very_ ready for this." He looked up and dropped his jaw at the beautiful sight before him, his penis finally becoming fully erect. She smiled at his reaction and walked seductively over to him and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck, feeling his throbbing need against her jewel. "Wow, you want me as badly as I want you," she whispered huskily in his ear, making him shiver a little.

"You have no idea," he admitted. He put his hands on her hips, "You look… _amazing_ in that. Though, you probably look even better with it off."

She smiled, "Oh don't worry, we'll have time for that later. Why don't I give you a little show before we get to the main event?" she whispered seductively, her hot breath on his ear making him shiver even more in anticipation. He nodded quickly and she got up and put one hand on her hip. Once she was satisfied she had his full attention, she started swaying her hips slowly before taking his hand and bringing him to a chair. Shoving him down to it, she turned around and shook her butt slowly in front of him, making him drool a little. When he didn't start touching her, she looked over her shoulder, "Come on, Aang. Don't be shy." Needing no more convincing, he put his hands on her hips as she continued her dirty dance. It took everything in him not to just rip her clothes off and have his way with her, but he knew that this was a show that he would greatly enjoy. Especially the main event that would come after that. After a few more sway of her hips, she turned around and slid her hands from his hands to his chest and down to his well-chiseled abs. Wanting badly to be closer, she got back onto his lap and grinded against him while holding on to his shoulders, making him softly moan and grab her her plump cheeks to dig her in deeper. This became a problem, however, because they both could feel the heat that had already been burning start to turn into a blaze. After a few more minutes, neither of them could hold off any longer and they kissed passionately while Katara grinded against him harder. Aang finally couldn't take it anymore and picked her up by her butt without disconnecting from her lips and brought her over to the bed. They crashed into it as he quickly started taking off her garter belt with her trying to help. It finally fell off and he threw off his boxers, revealing his ten inch manhood standing proudly. Katara couldn't help but gasp a little, "Wow. I knew it was big, but when it's not being partially covered by your underwear, it's even more huge." She wrapped her hand around his shaft and started jerking him off, making him moan at the feeling. Knowing what would really get him going, she put her mouth on his sensitive head and swirled her tongue around it, making him gasp and hold onto her hair with a hand. Wanting him to be completely ready to go for the main event, she forced herself all the way down, letting it slip into her throat as he moaned loudly. Letting it out slowly, she smiled at the look of bliss on his face and got back onto the bed with her legs spread, "What are you waiting for, big boy? I'm ready when you are," she smiled seductively.

Unable to hold himself back anymore from the goddess before him, he hovered over her and kissed her passionately, with her returning it happily, bucking her hips against his length trying to get him inside of her. He finally granted her request and let her guide him into herself slowly, both moaning at the amazing feeling it gave them. He kept going into her until he was stopped by her wall, "This is your last chance, Katara. You only lose your virginity once. Are you sure you want to give it to me?" he asked seriously.

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Of course I do, you dummy, now fuck me!" she demanded. He laughed a little and pushed through, the pain of which caused her to tear up a little. He kissed her softly to try to ease the pain as much as he could. Once he was fully sheathed, he gave her a minute to get used to him. The pain and the pleasure collided for a few moments, but eventually the pain went away and she nodded for him to continue. He started thrusting slowly, giving her more time to get used to him. After a few minutes of that, he started going faster, making her moan loudly and cling onto his strong shoulders as he rammed into her. "Oh god, oh goooood," she moaned as he started sucking on her perky nipples. Her head was swimming with the pleasure he was giving her. She was rapidly reaching her climax, and before she knew it, she called out, "Aang!" as she let it all go. After a few moments of catching their breaths, she laughed weakly and smiled up at him, "Well, no wonder people want to have sex all the time. That feels amazing."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's one of the reasons. Another is to be as close to the person you love as possible, so that's another benefit to the situation." Smiling warmly at him, she got up and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt at him and making him want to thrust into her immediately. He did just that and they both moaned at the feeling of them being as connected to each other as possible. He reached deeper than before, making her gasp and cling on to a pillow to keep from screaming out. It didn't work too well as he started picking up his speed, making her scream loudly into the pillow from how good he felt inside her. Slamming into her with everything he had, he wrapped an arm around her chest and brought her against his. "You're amazing," he breathed into her ear, making her shudder happily. She looked over her shoulder and pulled him into a kiss while he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it, making her moan louder into his mouth. Their climaxes were coming quickly and they knew what they had to do. He let Katara fall back onto all fours and put one hand on her hip with the other rubbing her jewel furiously. The pleasure became too much for Katara and she couldn't hold on anymore, "Aang!" she screamed as she came. He wasn't too far behind. Several thrusts later, his end came and he burst inside of her, feeling the best climax of his life yet. When they both finally settled down from their highs, they collapsed on top of each other, Katara on top of Aang's chest, trying badly to catch their breath. "Wow," Katara breathed, "That was… _amazing_."

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly, "That was the best sex I've had in my life. You really turned me on."

She smiled widely, "Well, I think you tore me in half. My loins are starting to hurt already, so I can only imagine how much it's going to hurt in the morning."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head, "Well, if there's a lot of pain, then I'll hold you all day until the pain goes away. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed happily, kissing him on the lips which he returned passionately. After a couple minutes, they broke apart and held each other as they passed out from exhaustion into a deep sleep.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Hey guys! Welcome to the Epilogue of TSR Remastered! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and that it wasn't too short. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if I was going to do an epilogue or not, but the way I left the last chapter off, I decided it would be for the best. Anyways, thanks for sticking around and I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

"Bumi! Get back here!" Aang called from across the room, "You know the rules, no running in the house unless it's away from mommy!" he half-joked.

Bumi stopped running and burst out laughing, making Aang glad that he had finally gotten him to stop. After a minute, Bumi finally calmed down enough to smile at his dad who had picked him up, "That was hilarious dad!"

"Well, I'm glad _you_ found it funny, Boom, but do me a favor and don't tell your mother that I said that. She won't appreciate it as much as we do," he laughed and ruffled Bumi's hair. Taking him over to the living room, he sat him down on the couch next to Kya who was busy bending a stream of water between her hands. "Kya," Aang warned her, " don't drop the water and soak the couch. You've already done that three times and the poor couch is taking a beating."

Kya just laughed merrily, "But daaad, I'm a waterbender. If I drop the water, I can just bend it back up into my hands. No problem at all."

"But, what you don't know is that the water wears down the leather, even if you're able to extract it from the couch, it's still going to do some damage. Just be careful, please."

Kya sighed and nodded, "Alright daddy, I'll do it. I love you, daddy."

Aang smiled widely and wrapped her in a big hug, "I love you too, my little penguin."

"Hey!" Bumi cried indignantly, "Where's my hug?" Aang just laughed and pulled him into their group hug. A few minutes later, they heard the front door open. "Hello?"

Kya and Bumi gasped and looked at each other, "Mommy!" they cried in unison. Getting up and out of Aang's arms, they ran quickly for the front door, leaving Aang in a cloud of dust.

"Yep," he laughed to himself, "They're definitely momma's kids, that's for sure." He walked up to meet them at the door. "Well, hello beautiful."

Katara beamed and tackled him in a hug, making him fall back a couple feet, "I missed you so much, Sweetie."

"Sweetie, you were gone for eight hours, it's not like we haven't seen each other in a month," he chuckled as he hugged her back.

She just rolled her eyes with a smile, "Well, being apart from you for that long feels like a month, so that's my excuse." She pulled back from the hug and kissed him hungrily, wanting to get a good taste of his lips.

"Ew! Oogies!" Bumi shuddered in disgust.

Katara stopped for a second when she heard something and looked at her son, "Bumi, where did you hear that word?" she asked already knowing the answer, but wanting confirmation.

"Oogies?" he asked while she nodded, "Uncle Sokka says that whenever you and daddy do stuff like that. I thought that's what you're supposed to do when your parents do stuff like that." he admitted.

Aang shook his head with a smile, "Nope, Boom, that's not what you're _supposed_ to do, that's just what Uncle Sokka does." He walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "And no one should do what Uncle Sokka does."

Bumi giggled, "Okay, I won't," he promised.

"That's my smart little guy," Katara said affectionately as she gave him a big kiss on his head. Bumi smiled and tackled her in a hug, which she returned. "Alright, now come on. We've got to get ready. We need to make sure everything's set up for the christmas party before everyone gets here." They both nodded and helped set everything up. They finished with an hour left before everyone would arrive, making Katara get an idea. She turned to Bumi, "Hey Boom, do you think you and Kya could go outside and make us a nice snowman for when everyone shows up?"

"Sure!" Bumi beamed and ran to get Kya to get started on their project.

Once he was out of sight, Katara turned quickly to Aang and grabbed him by the hand, "Come on, Sweetie."

Utterly confused, Aang asked, "What are you doing, Kat? Shouldn't we watch the kids to make sure they'll be alright?"

"Oh, relax," she said with a grin, "They're smart enough to not get in trouble, they'll be just fine. I had a long day at work and I want to "have relations" with you," she teased him.

He just chuckled, "Yeah, I can't believe I used to say that. I guess I was trying to be as professional as possible."

"Well," she started with a seductive smile, "Now it's time to be as _unprofessional_ as possible," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"Okay," he squeaked a little, making Katara smile that she still had that effect on him after ten years. She dragged him to their room and closed the door with a smile.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

"Oh, Aang!" she screamed out as she got her third and final release. He wasn't far behind and with a couple more thrusts finished in her. They both collapsed and smiled weakly at each other, "You're still just as good as you were the first time, if not better."

"Well, thanks," he laughed, "You're just as sexy as you were the first time. Having kids has barely changed your body. You still look amazing." She smiled and he pulled her into his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

She looked up hopefully to him, "Do you think we could get another round in?"

He smiled, "As much as I would love that, there's only twenty minutes until everyone's due to arrive, so if we did, they would walk in on us doing it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Katara intoned while feeling his abs.

"Katara," he started in disbelief, "do you remember what happened the first time your brother caught us "having relations"? He was furious."

Sbe shrugged, "Yeah, well he was furious about me making out with you in a movie theater, he gets furious easily." He gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine, we won't have our round two. At least yet," she said with a smile.

He kissed her on the head, "Once we've all gone to bed, you've got a deal." They laid together for a few more minutes before they decided they should get dressed. Walking out, Bumi came running up to them with sad eyes. "What's wrong, Boom?"

"We couldn't get the snowman done in enough time," he stated sadly, "We were _so_ close, but then some lady was screaming and scared us and we knocked it over."

Aang and Katara shared an amused look and quickly looked back to their son, "It's okay, Boom," Katara comforted him as tears started to fall down his face, "It was just supposed to be a fun little project for you guys to do while daddy and I took care of some business."

"What kind of business?" he asked curiously.

"Um," Aang rubbed his neck nervously, "Mommy had an itch that only daddy could scratch, so I had to help her out with that."

"Oh! I'm good at getting itches that are hard to get to!" Bumi exclaimed excitedly, "I can help next time mommy needs me."

Katara chuckled nervously, "Trust me, Sweetie, this is one itch that only daddy knows how to scratch, so we'll just leave him that particular job, okay?"

"Okay," he grumbled, his pride a little damaged from not being able to help, "It's cold out, can we get some hot chocolate?"

They both let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to continue his questioning, "Of course, Sweetie," Katara picked him up and brought him to the kitchen. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" she shouted before Aang could go get it. She made her way to the door and opened it with a smile, "Hi mom! I'm so glad you could make it!" she wrapped her in a hug.

She smiled and hugged her back, "That makes two of us. I'm still surprised the hospital gave me the day off, they always need people to work there, but I'll take what I can get." They stopped hugging and went inside, making their way to the living room.

Aang came out with a fresh cup of hot chocolate ready for her, "So glad to see you Kya, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know," she started with a laugh while she took it, "Just been keeping busy at my job, nothing really new."

He smiled but turned his head as he heard a loud crash, "Bumi," he said in a warning tone, "You better not have broken anything." He left the two women alone and Kya looked at Katara with a smile.

"You lucked out, dear. He's an amazing young man."

Katara sighed happily, "Yeah, I really did." A question popped into her mind that she used to wonder, "Did you used to have a crush on him? It kind of seemed like you did when he came over to fix our stuff."

Kya just laughed, "Well of course I found him attractive and nice, but there's only one man who will ever hold a place in my heart. And he's in the Spirit World waiting for me right now," she finished with a sad sigh.

Katara gave her a hug, "It's okay mom, you'll see him again. I'm sure he's done nothing but crack jokes and think of you since he died. We'll all see him again one day." Kya returned the hug and they sat down on the couch and watched a christmas special. Before too long, the doorbell rang and Katara jumped up, "I got it, Sweetie!" she shouted to Aang. She ran over to the door and swung it open, revealing Toph and Zuko covered in snow and shivering, "What on Earth happened to you two?" Katara asked in amazement.

"Well," Toph started with chattering teeth, "we were making our way up the driveway and I saw the perfect snowbank to push him into, but he managed to grab a hold of me and we both fell into it."

"Of course you did, Toph," Katara rolled her eyes with a grin, "Come on in guys, we've got some fresh hot chocolate ready for you, so you'll warm right up if you sit by the fire." Taking their jackets from them as they stepped inside, she brought them to their guest room and went and got her mother's as well.

Returning back to the living room, she saw Kya junior and Bumi wrestling each other over who got to sit in Toph's lap, "You got to sit in Aunt Toph's lap last time, Bumi! It's my turn!" Kya complained.

"Nuh uh!" Bumi shot back, "You sat in her lap the last time!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes you did!"

"Guys!" Toph huffed, "my lap is big enough for the both of you. Climb aboard," she waved them over. They both stopped wrestling and clambered onto her, making her disappear behind the two kids. "Ugh, you guys have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. Now you feel like you weigh more than _I _do."

Katara giggled, "Well, you haven't seen them in a year after all. That tends to be enough time for them to grow."

"Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it SugarQueen." Toph waved her hand dismissively. She reached into her bag and pulled out two big boxes that she gave to each of the kids, "Here you go, kiddos, these are for me not seeing you guys for a year."

They both gasped and smiled widely, "Thanks, Aunt Toph!" they shouted loudly, making her ears ring.

"You're welcome," she grumbled as Zuko laughed at her discomfort, "Okay, now why don't you guys sit on your Uncle Zuko over here, he _loves_ kids," she laughed sarcastically.

"Yaaaay!" they shouted and jumped onto his lap, unintentionally landing right on his privates.

"Yaaaay," he wheezed sarcastically, making Toph and Katara laugh at his misfortune.

The doorbell sounded one last time as the last couple finally arrived. Katara made a mad dash for the door and opened, "_Finally_, why are you guys always late?" she asked in mock annoyance.

"Hey, don't blame me," Yue started with a shrug, "You know how your brother is."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Sokka," they said in unison and laughed. "Come on in, guys, I'll take your coats." They stepped inside and she brought their coats to the guest room and shut the door behind her. She walked back out to the living room to see her whole family gathered before her, smiling at the sight of her kids playing with their father. She saw Sokka and Yue sitting alone when something finally crossed her mind, "Wait, where is Hakoda Jr.?"

Sokka and Yue looked at each other and gasped, "We left him in the car!" They both ran out and flung open the door to rescue their poor kid who was still outside in the freezing weather.

"Wow," Aang laughed, "Parenthood has _not_ changed them at all."

Katara giggled, "You're right about that, Sweetie."

A couple minutes later, a very out of breath Sokka came running in with his kid in his arms, "Can we get him some hot cocoa and a blanket, please?" Katara nodded and got the things for him. She came back and gave it to the very grateful Sokka, "Thanks, sis. I really don't want him to catch a cold or anything."

"Well maybe don't leave him outside in the car in the middle of the winter next time," she muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," she put on a smile, "Anyways, before I forget, can we get a family picture?" The group nodded and they all got into their places. Katara set up the camera on the tripod and set the time for ten seconds. "Alright, everybody. Say cheese."

"Cheese," they all chuckled. The camera snapped the picture and Katara went to look at it.

"Sokka," Katara said in a disapproving tone, "can you _not_ be a child for one day and not put bunny ears over my head?"

He just shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to tell ya sis, I just couldn't resist. Maybe you shouldn't be such a stick in the mud."

Seeing that this was only going to get worse, Aang intervened, "Alright guys, let's make a deal. Sokka, you can make a funny face if you want, but no bunny ears. Deal?" They both nodded, "Good. Now let's give this another shot."

"Okay, everybody. Say Cheese." They did so again and the picture was taken. She went back over to it and saw that Kya Jr. was yawning during it. "Kya, Sweetie, can you not yawn while we take the picture? Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Okay mommy."

"Alright, guys third times the charm. Just smile," she said as she ran back over to her position.

Unfortunately for her, Sokka's bladder decided to ruin the moment, "Um guys, I'll be right back. Nature calls," he told them, making them all groan at his weak bladder. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a satisfied sigh, "Okay, I'm good. Let's do this thing!"

"Okay, that's it! This is the last time we're attempting this!" Katara shouted, "It's either we get this perfect or we don't, so everybody _please_ try to look respectable. Except for Sokka, he's the only one here who can't do that," she joked, making everyone but him laugh. "Alright, three, two, one, smile!" The camera flashed and she took a look at the picture. Seeing that it looked decent, she sighed in relief, "Okay, we finally got it. Thanks everybody except for Sokka!"

They all laughed and went back to their seats. "Oh!" Kya sr. exclaimed, "I almost forgot! I brought cookies!" she said as she put a tray of cookies on the table in the middle of the room.

Sokka noticeably drooled, "Yes! Cookies!" He ran over to the tray of cookies and attempted to get some, but Katara smacked his hand away.

"Sokka, you get one cookie. Understood?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"You're not the boss of me," Sokka retorted. He tried going for the tray several times but Katara just kept smacking his hand away, making everybody else laugh at the situation before them. After not getting any cookies for several minutes, he finally surrendered, "Fine, just let me have my cookie." Katara relented but made sure that he only grabbed the one, which he did. He took a huge bite out of it and smiled, "Wow mom, these are great!"

Kya sr. smiled a little, "Well, thanks son. But I'd prefer to hear from someone who doesn't have the appetite of sixteen year old's opinion." Kya jr. walked up and picked up a cookie and took a big bite out of it. After a few seconds, a huge smile crossed her face and she hummed in approval. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Katara stood up nervously, "May I have everyone's attention please? I have an announcement to make."

Bumi gasped, "Is santa going to be here? Is he going to give me the playstation I've been asking for? Is he-" Katara cut him off.

"No Sweetie, Santa unfortunately couldn't make it today," she told him regretfully, "No, what I wanted to say is-"

"What, that you are too much of a killjoy to let someone have more than one cookie," Sokka grumbled.

Katara started getting angry, "No, I-"

"Or is it that you have officially won the 'bossiest person of the year' award?" Toph interjected, making Zuko snicker to his side.

"No, I-"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Sokka said with a laugh, "It's because-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Katara screamed, making everyone gasp and shut Sokka up immediately.

Nobody said anything for several moments until Aang stood up and walked over to her with a huge smile on his face, "You are?" She nodded happily. He beamed at her and picked her up and twirled her around, making her giggle at his excitement, content that she had such a loving husband who would always be there for her and her family. "That's great!… I can't believe it… How far along are you?" he said between kisses on her lips.

She giggled again and smiled, "I'm three months pregnant, so only six more to go." He smiled again and hugged her tightly, making her sigh in contentment of the moment. Once everyone finally got over the shock, they walked up to the happy couple and offered their congratulations.

"Does this mean I have to get you _another_ baby shower present?" Sokka complained.

"Yep, you do Snoozles, now shut up and enjoy the party," Toph snorted. They all sat and talked for a while about their lives. Katara looked up to her husband who held her in his arms, gently rubbing her belly as if he could feel their kid there already.

"Sweetie?"

He looked down to her, "Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Aang became confused, "For what?" he asked curiously.

She smiled warmly at him, "For letting all of this happen," she gestured to the room full of people that she loved, "For letting me love you and for loving me back. For having kids with me and for giving me a life I never even dreamed I would have."

He chuckled a little, "I'm glad you like it, but it's not like we're rich or anything. We still are living on a Teacher's salary after all."

She turned his face down to look at her, "I don't care about that, Aang. I would be broke and homeless if it meant that I could be with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sweetie." They kissed softly and she snuggled into his warmth as Sokka did impersonations of everyone in the group, making everyone bust up as he perfectly mimicked Zuko who blushed in embarrassment. _This is the life_, she thought with a content sigh. And even though she knew it wasn't always going to be perfect, she could deal with that as long as she had him. They were no longer Student-Teacher, but Husband and Wife, and she would be grateful for that everyday for the rest of her life.

**The End. **

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the story and reviewing, I appreciate all the favorites and follows and stuff. I've got some more stories in the works that I will post soon, so if you're looking for more, be sure to keep an eye out on my page for those. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm honored that I was given the chance to do so. Shout out to SubjectDeltaBubz for letting me take this over and for being a really cool guy. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
